You know, we are going to have to do something
by jazz1999
Summary: Robotnik has created a new race of Mobians. Unfortunately they are under his power and must do what he commands. Once the Freedom Fighters find out their fate,they will try and save this poor race from enslavement. PLEASE REVIEW!  Completed!
1. Chapter 1

**I rewrote the first chapter, in hopes that it didn't ruin as much of the story and simply made more sense. Hope you enjoy.....please tell me!**

**Chapter 1 : Prologue **

Sometime after the fall of Robotnik.

Jack was tired. He had been searching the ruins of Robotropolis for hours looking for signs of the treasures Robotnik had left behind when Sonic and the Freedom Fighters destroyed him and his main base of operations several days ago.

"_Great....that rat must've lied to me. I could swear he said that I would find a small abandoned warehouse out here." _Jack looked around about to give up but then...

"_Hey....that looks like it could be the place....great! I'll soon be the richest Mobian in the entire world!"_

It didn't take Jack long to force his way into the old warehouse. Jack pulled out his flashlight and began to search for clues to the treasures he so dearly wanted.

"_Damn....its so dark and dingy here....I don't see anything that could help me find this treasure...."_

Jack almost gave up when he saw a computer terminal. Being a tech-con soldier in the Freedom Figthers, he had a basic knowledge of Robotnik's computer systems.

"_hmm I think....I can get this computer working...maybe Robotnik has information on his secrets in his database"_

Jack didn't waste any time once he got the antiquated computer online. Once it finished start up, it spoke to Jack.

"Good morning Professor. Please inform me what you desire today."

"Uhh...I need to know where to find the treasures of Mobius."

"Professor, in order to find the treasures, you must reactivate all the systems on this computer system. I will then be able to open all locked security doors."

Jack rubbed his hands together and smiled. "Alright computer give me a few minutes and I will reactivate you."

It didn't take Jack too long to get the computer online. Suddenly all the lights turned on and the machines hummed to life. Jack looked around and suspiciously wondered....

"_This doesn't look like any place that holds treasure. It looks more like a science center."_

"Professor, I have opened the security doors for you. Please enter."

Jack entered and immediately noticed, this was not the "treasure" he thought it was.

"W-What is this place?" Jack said, his mouth agape.

"Why professor, this is your most treasured possession in Mobius. Your finest creation. It took you five years to get this project this far."

Jack looked up into the large glass container. It held some type of Mobian, but he wasn't sure what it was. It looked asleep, so he didn't worry about it. What did interest him was the computer asking him to complete some neural inhibitor.

"This is getting interesting.....let's see...if I do this...there...its complete."

"Thank you professor, I will complete your greatest work now. Please wait."

With that, Jack watched as something was put into the back of the mobian's neck. It didn't seem to effect it in any way. It wasn't long before the tube opened and the boy fell out onto the ground.

"Whoa....hey...kid...are you alright?" Jack asked walking up to the boy.

"_Who....am..I.....what...am...I....?"_ the boy thought to himself. He looked around and recognized nothing. He tried to stand but couldn't as he was still too weak. He looked up and saw Jack staring wide eyed at him.

"You...can you tell me....who I am?" The boy looked so confused that it pained Jack to see him that way.

"No...I just met you...I'm sorry I don't know who you are." Jack said a frown forming on his muzzle.

"Something....in...my...neck...hurts....burning....get...it...out...." the boy said screaming in pain. The boy screamed for what seemed like hours, which scared Jack, but he couldn't move. This was too interesting. After some time, the boy finally stopped screaming. He looked up at Jack, except this time his eyes were dead, like he had no will of his own anymore. The boy silently stood and looked at himself in the reflection of the glass tube. He was a Dingo, one of the most rare species on Mobius, thought to have been extinct for generations. He was different however, than a normal Mobian. The boy had a strong frame, much like a swimmer. He had strong pecs and firm abs. He had arms that could tear anything apart, and he at one time had ice blue eyes....until now, they were a dingy gray....a look that made him appear soulless.

"_My slave can you hear me" _ A voice said in the boys mind.

"rrrreesss....master...." The boy said in a lifeless voice.

"_excellent, you are my prototype, a mindless warrior that obeys only me"_

"obey....only....you..." the boy said...

Jack was starting to get concerned...the boy was very large...and was staring into space....talking to himself...he had to get out of here. Warn the others.

"_Slave....kill that man....he is your enemy"_

"Rrrreesss...." The boy said.

Within seconds the boy was on top of Jack....Jack tried desperately to stop the boy, but he was too strong...the boy broke Jacks neck with a sickening snap and threw him to the ground.

"_Good job my slave."_

"Master...."

The boy tried to think, but his mind was too clouded. The voice was calming, made him feel safe. He needed to obey the voice and nothing else. The voice was all that mattered now. He would obey and would follow the voice with mindless obedience.

The boy looked over toward the computer....the voice...had been coming from there...he needed to find his beloved master. Once he looked at the screen he saw something that would strike fear into all living creatures on Mobius.

It was Dr. Robotnik....he lived.

"_Now my slave....I have your first command"_

"Yes......master......I....will....obey...."

The boy fell to his knees and bowed to his master. The boy knew nothing except that he loved the master and could not disobey him. He would obey him til the bitter end. His ears perked up as his master began to tell him of his first real mission.....while Jack...eyes wide and mouth open, laid dead on the ground. Never to see the repercussions of his greedy actions.

End chapter 1 (re-write)


	2. Into Robotropolis Chapter 2

**Disclaimer....Me no own...no sue.**

**Chapter 2 Into Robotropolis......**

Knothole several days after the fall of Robotnik.

"Three Cheers for the Freedom fighters!"

"Hooray! We are finally free...free of that evil tyrant!

"People of Knothole...please listen to me.....we should not celebrate just yet..." The people gasped, who...would tell them not to celebrate?

"What do you mean don't celebrate" One of the privates of in Mobian army said. "Robotnik is dead...DEAD don't you understand...who are YOU to say not to celebrate?

With that, one single hedgehog walked out of the shadows. The people gasped again. It was Sonic.

"Sonic...but...you killed him...we...all saw it....how could he live through an explosion like that??"

"Grmph....he has lived through much worse than that. You all know that. I'm just warning you that he may still be out there...The Robian army still is out there. That should tell you something. Sonic turned away from the crowd and sighed.

"I'm going. Someone has to patrol Robotropolis....get back to your "celebration". With that, Sonic burst off toward his brother's workshop.

"I hope Tails isn't fooled by this facade like everyone else....even the princess...I just don't believe it.."

Sonic arrived at Tails's workshop and knocked on the door.

"It's me bro....can I come in?"

"Sure! Big bro...why would I not let you in?"

"Just being polite bro...just like I taught you." Sonic said with a wink.

Tails smiled ear to ear. "You're right bro. So....what's up? You still going on patrol tonight?"

"How'd you guess big guy? I just wanted to come and get one of your body armors and a laser pistol."

"Sure Sonic hold on....I have been working on an upgrade for your pistol. Its going to give a little bigger kick, but it should take out a Swat-bot with no trouble."

"Aww, thanks lil bro, you always think of ways to help me out. You know we would never had been able to get this far against Robotnik without out your help."

"Sonic I-"

"No...listen to me. We were using stone age materials when I found you. Look at us now. We have gone from an average of 100 deaths a battle to 15. All because you gave us the ability to fight long distances."

"Had you not come along I'd be dead....what was I supposed to do sit and do nothing for you?" Tails said looking at the ground. "I owed you all"

"No...we owe you. I'd have loved you even had you not helped us. You're my brother." Sonic said giving his brother a hug. "I've gotta go. Keep a channel open I'll report back to you.

With that Sonic was gone.

"Bye bro....thanks..."

**Robotropolis**

Sonic had arrived in record time.

"Man I STILL got it!" Sonic said to himself. "DAMN I'm good."

"...onic....you are going to get killed if you sit around gloating" Tails said through the communicator.

"Yeah yeah...I'm going to juice over to the ore mines and check on the Robian army. Let's see if they are still operational."

"Alright Sonic...let me know when you get there."

"alright geeez....Tails its like I've never done this before."

"Sonic...shut up and get to the ore mines."

"I'm already there. Tails it isn't good. They are all still working, and there are Swat-bots guarding them. It's clear something is go----

HEDGEHOG PRIORITY ONE a swat bot droned.

"Geez!!! Tails...give me a second here. Alright swat-butt, get over here." Sonic said waving his hand at the security droid."

The swat-bot complied and was shot down. Vaporized into dust by the enhanced pistol.

"Yeah Tails I REALLY like that gun."

"Sonic. Listen to me...I think it is time for me to go on my first solo."

"WHHAT? Back up and explain yourself mister." Sonic said, none too happy with what he was hearing.

"You were younger than me when you went and you know I'm fast and can use a gun. I need to check the communication hub. If I go alone....perhaps the swat-bots will leave me alone. They don't ever see me in battle, how would they know if I was just as important to the cause as you?"

Sonic thought to himself..._"he's right. He has earned the right to work alone. Its time to be a big brother and let him go."_

"Alright. Get your gear packed. Meet me at the old lookout. Then you can go."

"Thanks Sonic"

"yeah....Sonic out."

**Back at the knothole lookout**

"Did you get everything you need" Sonic asked

"Yes Sonic...I got my data recorder...my knapsack....pistol...and communicator."

"what about body armor?"

"Won't need it. Not going to fight, I'm going to find information."

"You n-"

"Sonic don't....I'm a big boy. I can handle myself. After all you taught me everything I know. How could I lose? You are the person I look up to, the person I admire. You think I'd ever do anything to worry you?"

"Yes..."

"Ha..Just like if you were going out."

"Well be sure to keep in contact...especially before you get into the communicator dead zone."

"I will Sonic." With that the two brothers embraced each other.

"Tails....be careful...I-If anything happened to you...."

"Sonic I'm ready for this. See you later big bro. I love you."

The two ended their embrace.

"I love you too. Keep in contact."

With that Tails began his trek to Robotropolis. He could still hear the cheers and music coming from the celebration still going on even into the early morning. If only that celebration was true. In reality things were just getting started.

End chapter 2

**Once again I did a re-write hoping to make the story better. I really need some feedback, I'm afraid that its just not good enough. _ Please Review and respond._**


	3. Mindless Obedience tested

**Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by me except my own character concept.**

**I apologize if this is short, but its something that I felt will increase the length and final product of this story....**

**Chapter 3 Mindless Obedience challenged.**

**Robotnik's Lab....**

"_Slave...do you understand your command?" _Robotnik's voice suddenly boomed into the boy's mind.

"Yes......." The boy said getting to his feet. "Is...it...time....?"

"_Tell me, what is your command?"_

"Yes...master...."The boy said standing at attention, his chest puffed out.

"I....am...to...find....Tails....Prower...." The boy stood watiting for his master to continue.

"_Very Good slave....now...the boy is your enemey, you are not to talk to him. Do you understand"_

The slave paused a minute as if trying to think. _"Not...talk..but...why...NO...must not question...he knows all...I must obey."_

"I obey...I will not talk....or...befriend...boy..." the boy said his eyes still dead.

"_Excellent my boy. Also, what must you do if you see any other freedom fighters."_

"Kill....." _"but why....why kill....No..must not think....the master...guides me....I must....obey.....not...question...._

Robotnik could sense his creation was struggling within. _"This is why I need that blasted Prowler... this isn't working as well as I had hoped. He is fighting the programing. Well, I will have to increase my control."_

The boy flinched and fell to his knees screaming. It wasn't long before the screaming stopped and the boy sat there, not moving.

"Master....forgive....please....command."

"_You are forgiven. Now slave. Go. You know your destination. Get there and wait for further instructions."_

"Yes...."

"_And don't forget the serum. You will fail if you don't have it."_

"I obey." The boy slowly rose to his feet and walked over to the medical table. He stared at it for several minutes and finally....

"_Slave...the blue serum. Take it."_

"Yes....blue...obey..."

The boy took it and walked for the door. He neglected to take any food, or equipment.

"_I think that once the modifications are made, I've got a warrior that the freedom fighters won't be able to stop."_

It wasn't long before the boy reached the communication hub.

"ma..ster...I here..."

"_good good my boy, now all you have to do is wait for that no good fox to arrive, then once you have captured him I will give you more commands_"

"yes....master...I will....wait..." The broken warrior said slightly confused....._"Why....wait....wouldn't...exercising...or....practicing my skills......be...No...master said to wait...and I must obey..."_

As the boy stood awaiting this objective to arrive he looked at one of the many large , currently blank computer screens. In them he saw his reflection...The boy saw himself for the first time, his cold blank stare and his unusual physique. The boy flexed his muscles and wondered.

"_who am I? Is this.... what I was really. put here for? Maybe master will....explain....he...knows...all.."_

"Master.....what is my....purpose?" The boy asked almost desperately.

" _Your purpose? Your purpose is to serve me without question. I am your master and you are my slave. You mean nothing to anyone. You are only alive because I wished it and you will obey me because of that. Without me you are nothing. You can't even think on your own. The only purpose you have is obeying any and every command I give you. Do you understand?"_

"I....I....." The boy was having trouble speaking...tears filling is dead eyes.

"_I'm sorry boy, did you say something_?"

"I.....sigh I.....understand....."Once again the boy's voice was dead...just as his eyes.

Just then, a noise broke the tension.

"Master...I hear footsteps....someone.....is...here....command?"

"_Just wait slave, you need to wait for the right time._"

"Yes master.....I will...wait....your...word...is...law...."

With those words, the boy sat down and stared blankly at the wall, awaiting his next command with no questions. Robotnik had created what appeared to be the ultimate servant.

End chapter 3


	4. TailsTraitor?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own creations**

**Thank you to those who have read the story so far. I am quite surprised by the numbers. Also thank you to those who made this story a favorite, as I would have had nothing to tell me how good or bad the story is.**

**I'll attempt to keep this pace up for now. Work isn't too demanding.**

Chapter 4: Tails traitor?

Tails was in trouble.

"_Great....I thought for sure the Swat-bots wouldn't come after me...Robotnik must be more clever than I thought......" _Just then a Swat-Bot located him. Tails pulled his gun and fired.

"FREEDOM FIG----" was all the robot was able to say before it was vaporized.

"whew...that was close. Thank God I'm almost there. I don't have a lot of energy left in my gun."

Tails walked over to the communication hub and checked around very carefully.

"_I don't see anyone here....I doesn't look like ANYONE has been here in a long time. This may be my best chance to find out what we need." _Tails looked at his communicator. "_I really need to talk to Sonic. He needs to know whats going on." I'd had better double back and talk to him."_

Within minutes, Tails found a safe place to call his brother with his current situation.

"Sonic, this is Tails, Sonic. Please respond. Sonic?"

"Yo...lil bro? How is it going?" Sonic said in a happy voice that made Tails feel good.

"I found the communication hub and I am about to start my research. I may not be able to talk to you for a few days. I don't think I'll be able to leave unless I am done. My pistol is low on energy, so I can't afford battles. sigh how do you do it?"

"Do what little bro?"

"Keep the torrid pace that you manage day in and day out. It is very tiring. No wonder I look up to you...this is hard work."

Sonic Laughed. "A Heroes job is a hard one Tails. It isn't for everyone. You sure you don't need me to come help?"

"No way! I just like to complain bro. Don't worry about me. Take care of yourself big bro."

"Stay cool lil bro. I'm counting on you. Sonic out."

Tails packed up his communicator, stretched his weary body and ran back to the communication hub.

"Well, I guess its time to get down to business.

Once inside the building, Tails set up his computer system and data-coder so he would be able to take any useful information back to Knothole. He also did a scan to see if he could find out why the Robians were still obeying the will of Robotnik.

"_Great....with my antiquated computer equipment this is going to take forever.....I guess I could take a nap....I...am....tired." _Tails took out his Knapsack and laid down. This hero thing was harder than he thought. It didn't take him long to fall asleep. What Tails didn't know was a boy had been watching him the entire time. Watching his every move, trying to understand him.

"_Why...boy...bad....seem...good....NO...enemy...can't.....like....NO.....want to talk to....boy...NO...can't.." _ The boy fell to the ground holding his head. He couldn't fight the programing any longer. He was too weak.

Several hours past before Tails woke. "_Great....maybe I got some information from the computers." _What Tails saw was horrifying. It was clear that Robotnik was alive. All of his ore facilities were operational along with his science building. He had to get a hold of Sonic now...he didn't have time to leave for even a minute.

"_I've gotta fix my communicator so that it can reach Knothole from here..." _Thought Tails. It didn't take the brainy kitsune long to extend the power of his communicator.

"This is Tails....Sonic can you hear me? Sonic?" Tails waited for several minutes...."Great....it won't work...now I've...

"Tails this is Tech Com 0-546 Jack. How can I help you?"

"Jack...hey...can you get Sonic for me? It is an emergency."

"I'm sorry Tails but Sonic is in a meeting with the Princess....is anything wrong?

Tails was a bit apprehensive to tell this "Jack" anything. "No I just need to give him my report. I will try back later."

"Affirmative Tails. Tech Com out." With that the communicator went dead.

"Grreeaaat...What am I going to do now?"

"_My slave, now is the time. Bring Tails to me. Do not hurt him. Use the serum. Obey."_

"_N-No.....he...he is...good...I feel it.."_

"_Slave....obey...obey my command."_

"rrreess....Massster" the boy said in a low growl. The programming was too much for his weak mind.

"Grrrrrrrowwwlll.....Tails.....Prowler?"

"Yes?, who, who are you?" Tails was scared now....something here knew his name. He pulled out his energy pistol and steadied it to fire.

"Master...says....I must...capture....I...must.....obey..."

"Master? What in the world? Are...you....a....Mobian...on Robotniks side?

"Do...not....talk....I am...to bring you....to master.....I must....obey..." With those words the boy jumped at Tails. He was so fast Tails had no time to react.

"What...oof No...let me go! Let me go I said!"

"Not master....." the boy said bringing out the bright blue serum.

"Oh...damn...what is that?" Tails said...he was crying now.

"Master...tell...use...must...obey.." Tails noticed his eyes. The boy was not under his own will. The boy stuck the needle into Tails's arm.

"GAAAAA...what did you DO? Tails snarled. "Wha.... wha...d..i......d...yo....u...do....."

Tails mind was clouded. He couldn't remember anything. He couldn't do anything...Nothing made sense. His eyes were the same dead color of the boy that stood over him.

"Who....am....I....I....can't....remember....I....need a master.....I can't do...anything.....I need....to...be...commanded..."

"_Tails, you are to obey me. Do you understand? My warrior will bring you to me, you are to obey him like you would obey me. Do you understand?"_

The young fox didn't really understand much of anything. "_Tails? Is that me? Warrior....what is that. Is that that big buy staring at me? Obey? Obey? _Thought Tails...._He must be my master everything is alright when he speaks....and that boy must be as well...maybe he is my brother....if I obey him maybe he will let me stay with him....I'm so confused, maybe they will make me whole again._

"I hear and obey" Tails said in a voice that sounded distant. "Please command me, so I may understand my purpose."

Whether Robotnik knew or not, those words would eventually lead the young warrior the side of right. Because once again he was able to break free....even for a moment and think for himself.

"_Me....like...fox....friend...."_

"Are you...my...master....too?"

"Yes...I am..."

"Good....i....like...you...you make me feel.....warm...safe...." Then the dead eyed kitsune hugged his master.....

"Come Tails. We...have...our...orders...."

"Yes.....

Then both unfortunate boys began their trek to their master...in order to help him achieve his greatest victory yet.

However.....in the now abandoned station....a certain data-coder had broken through security and was busy downloading all information on Robotnik's newest plan. Now if only someone knew it was there.......

**Stayed tuned for more updates to the story...just how long will Tails be with Robotnik? Can they save the Robians and everyone else before its too late?**

**Keep coming by and checking regularly to find out.....**

**(now if only people would give me comments)**


	5. Plans don't always work out

**Chapter 5 **

**plans don't always work the way you want**

Robotnik would have danced around the room if he wasn't stuck inside of the computer. He could not believe that it had been this easy. He didn't even have to threaten the kit. He wasn't too concerned as as always most his plans didn't work the way he planned, and he could still be forced to comply. This could possible be his best plan yet.

Back in the streets of Robotropolis two sad figures trudged toward Robonik's main head quarters in the center of the city. If Tails were thinking clearly he would notice how easy it was to make it this far when the Swat Bots don't consider you a threat anymore. One thing he did notice was this boy that he was to listen to....just what was he? Even in his foggy mind he could not recall seeing the boys species before. Tails just could not understand why he had to listen to this boy. He didn't look like he knew what he was supposed to be doing. He knew he was supposed to be doing something and that he just shouldn't be listening to these people....but the need to be commanded was too great and he couldn't do that by himself.

Tails still as curious as ever wanted to learn about this new master and tried asking him questions..like, who was the boy, what was his species....where did he come from. Very basic questions, that even the most simple minded person could answer, but the warrior was different. He didn't answer any questions he was asked. Mostly he just said only his master could let him answer questions. Tails surmised he probably didn't know the answer to the questions anyway. He was concerned for the master, as it seemed he had more will than him....how could that be?

The same was whirling inside the boy's mind, except it was a battle he could only lose. He wanted so bad to befriend the kit, to talk to him, to escape with him. However at this point that is impossible. The boy has realized the power over him isn't as strong as it once was. He doesn't feel as dead he did when he was first born. If he can just break away from Robotnik.....unfortunately he can't get any farther than that, because the neural inhibitor is too strong for his weak mind.

"rrrre're here....." the boy said to Tails...."the master will command you now..."

"Thank you master....what can I do to help?" Tails asked, really in his same cheery voice. Something he wouldn't be doing if he knew what he was doing.

"Tails, my boy! Come here, I need your help...let me explain my prediciment" Robotnik said. Basically I need you to go over this chip, I cannot get it to allow for a more free will experience. Your friend over there is having that problem. You can help him...You want to do that? Right? Tails?" Robotnik stopped talking. The serum was already wearing off. Damn the luck! Oh well, he would have fun with this.

"Wa?? ROBOTNIK?? NO!" Tails was screaming. He couldn't believe he had let himself get captured....he didn't even remember anything happening...he must have been drugged. He did notice a rather large looking Mobian in the corner...maybe he could help him.

"You! Big guy! Don't listen to Robotnik, he is evil, let's work tog...." Then the boy walked out, his head cocked in confusion. Tails noticed his eyes and realized that boy was not on his side. Sadly Tails decided right then he'd save that poor boy....if he could save himself.

"Now, Tails, I'm going to say it again....but you have a choice now. You can enhance my mind control chips...or you can watch one of the freedom fighter bases go up into smoke"

"Ha...you don't even know where any of our bases are, how can you do anything?"

Just then a MISSLES LAUNCEHD sign blinked across the screen. It was a long silence before another message went across the screen. Tails looked on in horror as Robotnik had destroyed the second Knothole, which housed most of the wounded and several of the original freedom fighters, not to mention most of the remaining Wolf-pack.

"NO!" Tails screamed, falling to his knees crying. However it didn't last long. He didn't want to give him the pleasure of seeing that he had beaten himself.

"Alright Robotnik, you win. I'll help you. But let me remind you that you've doomed yourself again. Sonic will beat you. _I will beat you. _I promise. Tails looked at the diagnostics for the chip and realized just how dumb Robotnik was, he had just missed the free will components because of an error in a few basic sections of the chip. He fixed it and got up and let the Swat-bots take him away. However the boy had watched all of this. Robotnik had not been paying attention and did not keep his mind at bay. He realized how evil Robotnik is and decided then and there he would get to fox boy out of here and to his friends....he may be a weak minded mutation, but perhaps they can help him save his clan...knowing full well they are about to be created to serve that madman. The boy decided if he had to serve someone he would serve that kitsune...maybe he'd actually care about him.

Once tails had been left in his cell he decided he could cry and give no one any satisfaction, when he saw that boy coming his way. However he looked different. His eyes were not dead, but a shade of blue much like his own. He realized the boy was on his side now. The boy had a key and opened the cell.

"Will....you....be...my...master.....p-please....if so...please....fix...me....fix....chip..." The boy was pleading with Tails...tears flowing.

"I'll try, we need to get back to the communication building....It is where all of my tools are. We gotta hurry. Robotnik is busy with his new creations now, but he won't be for long.

"Can't.....leave...he..master....you....must....fix..."

"If I fix it now, you will still have no will...i need time to make a chip that will work for you. If you keep what you have, you will stay the way you are...just obeying someone else."

"But....you....different...like...me? Friend...?"

"Yeah....it would be different....but I just have a hard time enslaving anyone....but if its what you want, give me a few minutes."

"Yes...I want it...please...master is calling...I must obey....hurry...rrrrrgghhh" Then the boy managed to get out the chip, something Robotnik didn't plan on. It took tails only a few minutes to change the settings. He looked at the boy really for the first time as he laid there, without the chip, he was frozen in a trance. The things he really noticed about the boy was how different he looked than even the wolf Mobians. He had quite the large chest. And his body had the look of something that would run a lot. He had defined abs, that was something only wolfs normally had..and his arms were build the same way, like a wolf...but he wasn't a wolf...Oh well maybe he could ask him now. The chip was reactivated and he saw the boy spring back to life.

"Massssster?" the boy asked, unfortunately his eyes were dull again.

"yes I am"

"I will obey you and do whatever you ask" The boy said looking at his new master lovingly...much different than with Robotnik.

"Just..what are you?"

"I...am...a...dingo.....over-lander...hybrid....created...by....my...master...to...assist...anyway I can....I have been given an excellent physique....in....order to help....in...the most....ways....." The boy then showed Tails his biceps, and basically a flexing show....in which Tails wasn't really interested in, but was surprised a Mobian looked that way.

"Great....let's go, we need to get to the communication station as soon as we can."

"As....you command....master.....I know.....how to get....back...there....without....being...seen."

"Good, lets. go....um...do you have a name?"

"Master...name is not needed...I am just...a...slave"

"No....you need a name...I am going to call you Bryce"

"As you command....my...name...is....Bryce"

end chapter 5

no more today guys, got work and other things to prepare for. Hope you enjoyed.


	6. War returns

**Two in one day? Yes. That's why I already story-boarded, its much easier to write.**

**Chapter 6: The war begins**

Tails was really having a hard time grasping everything that had happened to him over the past twelve hours. He had been working on his plan to steal technology from Robotnik's computers and make sure the pompous dictator was dead for good. Much to his disappointment, Robotnik was far from dead...in a way. In his present condition they can't beat him, he can just reappear in a new location as long as he has access to a computer. Which there are almost an infinite supply of in Robotropolis. The thing that worried him the most was did he really destroy new Knothole? Tails couldn't really be for certain until he talked to Sonic, whom was probably about to come looking for him, which he didn't want him doing. No one needed to get near central Robotropolis right now...there is nothing any of them can do until Robotnik's plan is set forth.

The biggest surprise, perhaps more than the destruction of New Knothole, was his new companion. Bryce the boy warrior. He had never seen someone plead to be someone's master before, nor did he ever want to see it again. But the boy seemed happier than before, perhaps he knew he was in much better hands than he was before. Tails was getting tired of being called master, because he wanted to be friends with the boy, not some dictator to the boys every whim. Bryce had told Tails he would take him back to the communication hub, and it didn't take more than a few hours until he was back. Tails quickly ran to his communicator and his computer system.

"We've got what we need Bryce, come on, follow me I need to get back into my communicator's signal range."

"As...you command, Master....we had better …..hurry, before …..we get caught" The boy did seem to be able to link words together faster, perhaps having a more free mind would help him after all.

Of course it seems whenever someone mentions getting caught, they do. Tails came face to face with a reploid of him self....a much more human looking version of himself...that didn't seem to be willing to listen to reason.

"Tails Prowler, the master does not need you anymore, you are to be destroyed"

"NO!" Bryce screamed and jumped in front of Tails, his ears lowered and a deep growl coming from his throat. "You will not harm my master....I must protect him..." Tails though Bryce sounded a lot like Sonic at that moment, brave and not afraid to die for something he believed in. Its a shame he was forced to believe that.

It was then that the Tails reploid attacked. He had a energy weapon that Tails had never seen before. It seemed to cut through the computer hardware like butter, which made Bryce think twice about getting close. He kept dodging as much as possible, but not having a weapon of his own made things much harder. It wasn't long before Tails found an old Swat Bot laying forgotten in the hub. He quickly put together the destroyed robot's arm cannon and threw it to his new protector, who gratefully took the weapon.

"Thanks master....did..didn't think...I'd hold out...did you?" Bryce said ducking under yet another swing from the reploid. Bryce pointed the cannon at the fake Tails and shot. It may have looked like Tails, but it died like any other robot. Tails decided to take wipe the memory card in the reploid as well, so hopefully Robotnik wouldn't know he had failed. He also decided to have Bryce take the reploid with him, as he may be able to fix it once he gets back to knothole...if its still standing that is.

"Master...we must...go..."

It didn't take long for Tails to reach a point that he felt like they were safe enough to call Sonic and find out the truth behind Robotnik's threats. Tails and Bryce quickly set up a defensive position and Bryce dug in with the old Swat bot arm cannon, although in the back of his mind knew it wasn't enough if Robotnik knew they had escaped from the reploid.

"Sonic...Sonic are you there?"

"Tails? THANK GOD!....I was worried sick. I hadn't heard from you in two days....and we can't seem to get a hold of New Knothole or any of our small bases around Robotropolis. We sent to battalions down to check but they haven't returned, and I know I should have gone and checked, but I was waiting to hear from you first."

It didn't take long to fill Sonic in. Obviously the missiles had been launched and had killed hundreds of Mobians. Sonic and Tails sat silently for several moments, but Tails broke it once he got up his nerve.

"Sonic, you need to lead an evacuation of Knothole to the underground. I'm sure you know what to do."

"Yeah lil bro, I'll get all of the non military folk out of here and make sure the princess is safe as well. Most of the public don't know we even thought something was wrong. I plan on keeping it that way."

"Sonic there is more...Robotnik has made slaves....but not like his robotic ones...these are real Mobians. I am looking at my data-coder now and he plans on creating at least fifteen super human Mobians in order to run his army and run special forces...all in an attempt to kill you"

"So the bastard isn't dead, and plans on playing God, so he can kill me. Great."

"He already has played God. The prototype is with me. A mindless boy, has to have a master, he can't even function on his own. He hated being Robotnik's slave that he begged me to reprogram him."

"Can we trust him" Sonic asked, and Tails told him that how could they not. They boy only would obey Tails. Sonic gave Tails the coordinates to find him after he lead the evacuation. He told Tails it would be just like old times...just them against the world. Tails wouldn't have had it any other way.

Back in Robotropolis, Robotnik had finished the first of his new creations. The boy stepped out of the glass container looked at himself, and smiled.

"I must obey Robotnik, anything he says is law.....First priority is to find Sonic the Hedgehog and kill him...I will obey"

This boy looked much different than Bryce. Whereas he was a light colored dingo, this boy was orange, with a black patch of fur around his eyes, making him look even more sinister with his red eyes. He was of the same build as Bryce, but had a more developed chest and looked as if he would be a tight end if given the command. The boy stood at attention and flexed his muscles getting used to them, when Robotnik came walking back into the room. He was back. Somehow he had his body again. The boy only gasp in amazement as the new chip made them in awe of the master. He immediately bowed down his head facing the floor.

"My Master....please....let me kill your enemies...I must obey the commands...."

"Oh you will my slave, you will. But right now you need to wait for your comrades. Can you do that?"

"Yes Master, your wish is my command"

With that Robotnik turned and went back to work. He had much to do if he was to destroy his enemies this day.

End of chapter 6


	7. Return to Knothole

**Disclaimer: I own my own creations and nothing else. This is for entertainment...not money.**

**Thanks goes out to Yukai Kitsu for some remarks, and to A Stainless Steel Rat for reviewing the story. I was given some good feedback..I want to get back and fix some things, but for now I paid more attention in the new chapter.**

**Enjoy. If you like something let me know, if you have questions as well let me know. This is more fun than I imagined and its really been a stress relief.**

**Chapter 7: Knothole at last!**

"Come on Bryce we are almost back to Knothole. I know I can't wait for you to meet everyone, I'm sure they will except you" Tails said, generally excited, mostly because he had missed Sonic so much during his long absence.

"Yes master......I will...meet...your friends" The boy said still completely unable to think on his own. Tails had hoped the changes he had mad would make a difference, but so far nothing had changed.

Once the two boys reached Knothole, they were a bit surprised.

"Where is everyone?" Tails said confused. "I just talked to Sonic a few hours ago. He would have contacted me had anything gone wrong. Bryce I want you to check the battalion headquarters. Perhaps they are just having a meeting. He said they were evacuating the non essentials today."

The boy nodded and walked off in the direction Tails had pointed him to. Tails tried contacting Sonic again, hoping he was listening.

"Sonic...Sonic are you there?"

"I'm sorry but the one you call Sonic isn't here...."

"Who? Who is this?" Tails asked, quite concerned as no one else should have access to Sonic's personal communicator.

"Why....its me...your friend...Dr. Robotnik....Tails...I am upset that someone of your intelligence, didn't check his gear after leaving for more than a moment. That is a green mistake, and you have paid dearly for it."

"What? No...you mean that whole time?" Tails had rather large tears beginning to form...he had screwed up big time.

"Yes, yes it was....I'm sure you are wondering where your friends are....well, I don't know myself and that is a big problem, considering I want them dead."

Just then Bryce came back with a disk, the disk had "Miles" written on it. Perhaps Sonic had left it, knowing he'd see something that obvious.

"Master...found...this....isn't...name...Miles?"

"yeah...don't ever call me that.....Well Robotnik...i think its time for me to end this conversation.....I'm sure you still don't know where our home-base is....mainly because it is still in one piece. Good-bye. Jerk."

With that Tails disconnected his communicator and began looking for whatever modification Robotnik had made.

"Bryce...I screwed up big time. I don't think we have much time here before he does find this place. We need to get supplies and find out what happened to everyone."

"As you command....should...I play the disk?"

"No...I'll watch it while you are getting supplies from my workshop. If we want to repair that reploid we need some tools."

"Yes master....please fix it....I am tired of carrying it around."

"Well then get what I need....I need to watch this disk." With that, Bryce went to hunt for supplies. Once again with mindless obiedience.

"I could send that boy into a mine field and tell him to jump on a mine and he'd do it....." Tails mumbled to himself. But before long the holo-disk was working.

"_lil bro, we had to evacute the princess to a safer locale. Swat-bots were seen closer to Knothole than ever....We also have reasons to believe New Knothole is gone....If you can, find out what has happened and meet me near the mystic ruins. Don't use a communicator, someone may listen in. Time is of the essence. You know how I don't like to wait lil bro. Hurry."_ The disk ended there. Tails was always so surprised how Sonic could act like a leader when he wanted....It made him proud to be his brother...but worried at the same time...

"_The mystic ruins....that's where he found me....that is a long way from here...Maybe that is the point. If I can get the reploid operational perhaps Bryce and me have a chance."_

"Bryce, we need to get moving...you have everything?"

"Grrrahh...yes master..." Tails could tell, even though the boy had much higher durability than the normal Mobian, he was wearing out.

"Don't worry Bryce, we will get to the caves around four miles from here and rest for the night....thanks for doing what you are doing...I...I don't think I could do it myself.."

"But....Master...can do anything....." the boy said...looking hurt that Tails didn't think highly of himself.

"Yeah right" Tails mumbled..." I can't even check my equipment for bugs......."

"Master...fixed...me.....that....mean....master is...good..." It was clear the boy was trying to be nice.

"Thanks Bryce...you know...I feel better"

With that Tails hugged his slave...because he wasn't a slave to him, but a brother...and he would help him.

"Wow....Bryce....its weird hugging something so muscly"

"Sorry Master.....its how I was made....why...have you....binded me?

"Bind? Bryce its a hug....."

"I don't understand....but...I.....like it..." With that the boy smiled...and gave his master a long hug.

"Thanks Bryce....pick up the reploid and let's go"

"As you command master...."

End of Chapter 7

**Went in a slightly different direction as my original would have ended too soon. Hope you enjoyed.**


	8. trust

**Disclaimer: No I don't own.**

**Chapter 8: Trust.**

"Bryce...lets go, we've got to make it to the caves tonight, we don't want to be out in the open at night.....We don't know what Robotnik is going to do.....I thought he was going to be predictable....as always but this whole thing with creating humanoids...I just don't get it."

"We....can lead...armies....robots...can't..." Bryce said, dragging the reploid along, wishing he could just leave it.

"Yes, but his reploids can do almost the same thing as you. They have a certain programing they follow, then have a certain amount of free will. You, on the other hand....still have limited will..hence why he wanted me to enhance the chips....." Tails stopped in mid sentence once he realized what he what done.

"Great....I'm responsible for giving Robotnik sentient slaves to run his armies....Bryce, what have I done....I've let down my friends...my family...Sonic....will hate me when he finds out I helped Robotnik..." Tails began to weep uncontrollably, something he had been able to keep control over, even when he knew that New Knothole was destroyed.

"Master...please....don't....we have to keep moving....now is not the time....Your friends...not ...hate you....I...not...hate...."

"Well...you are programed to like me." Tails said ears lowered and holding in several sniffles.

"No...I...came.....you....because....I.....could...trust you.....not bad person...help me...and my brethren...that....are...slaves.."

"Thanks Bryce....I hate to say it, but I think we'd better stop for the night. There is a cave near here we can stay in...I want to try and fix that reploid."

"Thank you master...I really...tired of dragging it.....its slowing us down..."

**Meanwhile back in Robotropolis**

"Ahhh my slaves, should be done soon, and now that I have the neural inhibitor working properly nothing will stop me...Isn't that right my slave?

"Yes, Master Robotnik my men will serve you until our dying breath" said the first of the new cloned warriors.

"Look, the newest one has completed maturing, come slave meet your newest brother."

"As you command, master"

Just then another figure dropped to the ground. This time it was a brown colored Dingo, with the build of a swimmer, however one thing bothered Robotnik.

"His eyes, they don't look right, do they slave?"

"No master, I do not think that the chip implanted in him, worked as you wished."

Both of them looked at the boy just sitting there staring forward as if awaiting something.

"Well slave are you going to get up?" Robotnik growled, clearly unhappy.

"_Who is that...why...why is he yelling at me.." _thought the boy. Although it didn't take long for his programming to take over.

"Yessss...massterrrrr."

"Slave, this boy has turned out like that prototype. I don't have time to deal with this......go ahead and take him to the caves, he can help the Robians mine for ore.

The slave didn't want to see one of his own not allowed to live...as much as it pained him, he decided to destroy a bit of himself to save the boy and possible others. "Master Robotnik...I may have a use for these lesser minded slaves....I think we can still use them for military operations....after all he is still of strong caliber...look at him, he is built for war...isn't that right brother?"

"Yes...built...war....can....fight...."

"Tell me your plan slave......" Robotnik said with a smile.

**Back on the road to Mystic Ruins**

"BRYCE! Have you gotten any firewood yet?

"Yes Master....I am trying to start the fire now..." Bryce said looking quite exhausted.

"Master....is...that...thing...going to work?"

Tails sighed and said "I don't know Bryce, you did a number on its circuits....If I can get it operational. It may not be in any shape to fight. Of course...it may have the ability to fix itself...I just have to get its CPU back on-line. I changed its memory."

"Will it...think...its....you?

"I hope not. Be prepared to finish it off if this didn't work Bryce...you ready?" Tails said wiping his brow...it had taken him several hours and much like Bryce, he was ready for this day to end.

"Alright Bryce here we go" With that, Tails managed to activate the reploid...it sputtered and coughed back to life, looking around at its surroundings. After it felt that it was in no danger it looked at Tails and said:

"Master Tails....what happened to me...I am damaged...." The reploid began to examine itself further attempting to asses its damages.

"So...reploid, can you tell me your name?" Tails asked, nodding to Bryce, who had a firm grip on the old arm cannon.

"I am without a name....I am to assist you and your counterpart in any way I can. Is that correct?"

"For now. Once I know I can trust you we will think about a name."

"As you wish. Master, for all my repairs to be completed I will need to power down and allow the nano-machines to heal my frame. May I do so?" The reploid asked...talking so much like Tails, that he felt unnnerved. If it weren't for the fact that he was made like Bryce, as a Hybrid, they would look exactly alike.

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea. I will reboot you when we are ready to leave"

"Thank you master" With that the reploid shut down and was as lifeless as before, making Tails feel a little better.

"Master....are you …..going...to trust...him?"

"We are going to have to Bryce...Tails said, laying down on one of the sleeping bags Bryce had remembered to bring....."desperate times call for desperate measures."

**end chapter 8**

**things are starting to flesh out now. Stay tuned for more updates.**


	9. Premonition

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 9: Premonitions?

"Tails...." a mysterious voice said.

"mmm...wha? Go way...I'm still tired"

"Tails....wake up...." The voice more forceful.

"Come on...I haven't been asleep for long. I've done so much. Just let me sleep" With that, the kitsune tried to go back to sleep, but an arm came down on his shoulder and shook him. Quite strongly.

"Alright...alright...what....do...oh...my god...." Tails said his eyes wide and almost immediately filled with tears. "You...you are from the wolf-pack....but I know you are dead..."

"That's right...you killed me." The wolf said picking Tails up and throwing him across the room.

"No- I- I mean...How was I...." Tails was wondered, just how he got into this mess...and where was Bryce...was wasn't he helping him.

"Yes Tails you killed all of us." With that several more figures came from the darkness....these however looked like they had been through Robotnik's missile attack....they looked like burnt shells of their former selves.

"I am trying to make things right...please....give me a chance....no...SONIC?? Tails saw his beloved brother walking toward him, he looked as if he'd been tortured...for a long time.

"Tails...you let me down little brother....We cannot allow you to continue...we must stop you before you kill anyone else." With that sonic and the burnt members of the wolf-pack advanced on the poor terrified boy.

"NO" Tails sobbed "Sonic...you can't be dead...can't be..." Tails tried to run, but everywhere he went he saw the dead. He couldn't get away. Sonic finally said:

"You will pay for killing us, we will kill you and that freak you are protecting...you dare help him and not your family"

"b-b-but you always save anyone in need....I thought I was doing the right thing.." Tails was curled in a ball now sobbing uncontrollably.

"I don't think you knew me as well as you though...little brother...." With that Sonic and the other freedom fighters surrounded Tails.

"No...please....don't...

"NOOO AHH.....wait.....what just happened.....? Tails said sitting straight up....sweating profusely, with tears flowing freely.

"Master....are....you....all....right? Said Bryce who was crouching in a defensive stance right beside Tails. "Why are you crying......and...shaking....Master? I don't....understand....you....were calling....to...Sonic...and others...not know....Bryce stopped to gather his thoughts and continued. "I...afraid...something...was...attacking...but..saw...no..one."

"How...how long was I talking...."

"screaming....actually...master..." Bryce quipped.

"Alright....how long was I screaming in my sleep Bryce?"

"An hour master....I awoke....wanted...to...protect....but...didn't...know...scarred." With that the boys ears lowered, Tails thought it looked as if he felt he had failed him somehow.

"I was having a nightmare, Bryce....there was nothing you could do except what you did." Tails said putting his shaking hand on Bryce's strong shoulder. Bryce's ears raised back and he turned to look at his master's hand, placing one of his over the shaking hand.

"Night....mare...master?" Bryce asked...clearly not understanding.

"Y-Yeah...its when you dream...but instead of it being something happy, or putting you into one of your most desired fantasies...it is a dark horrible thing...and some...like this one....feel like they are really happening." Tails looked at the boy to see if he was able to understand. Once he felt sure he understood, he continued.

"Bryce...h-have you ever had a nightmare." Bryce looked at Tails and as commanded spoke of his dreams.

"Yes....Although....I....sleep very....little...I have this....vision...that...I am....commanded...to...kill...kill....everything....and I do it...I kill children....without...mercy...and...in...the..latest....I....killed...you...You begged....me not....but....I...could......not...disobey....."

The boy looked seriously saddened. Tails decided the best thing for both of them...was for him to ease the boy....and perhaps ease himself in the process.

"Bryce.....I would never let them take you back.....I know inside, you are a good person...even though I command you...I just know...Also....if you were actually told to kill me....I think you could fight the programing....Don't you?" Tails was impressed with himself...he was acting like his big brother used to when he was scared. Was this how Sonic felt when Tails was scared? He'd have to ask him.

"I don't....know if I could....fight..." Bryce said turning away. "I'm...weak...I must obey...no matter what."

"Then kill me....prove how weak you are." Tails stood and puffed out his chest. "I command you to kill me."

"M-Master? W-why?" Tails saw the boy's hands tremble....he could tell the boy was fighting his own mind.

"_No....I can't....he is all I have....but he is the master....I must....NO....I can't....but he is the master...NO...master....NO....NO...."_

"What are you waiting for slave...I TOLD YOU TO KILL ME" Tails screamed, almost scaring himself in the process.

"NNNNOOOOO....master....won't...obey.....won't.....forgive...." With that, Bryce fell to the ground...mentally exhausted. Tails walked over and sat down beside him and put his arm around the mentally damaged boy.

"No..its okay Bryce. You have done nothing wrong. See? I'm not mad." Tails looked at Bryce and smiled. He could feel Bryce's strong body begin to calm. Once the boys breathing calmed as well, Tails started speaking again.

"You realize you said no to an order....see...the nightmare isn't true. You won't kill me, programing isn't the same as brotherly bonds."

"Master....what...mean...brotherly...bond...?" Said Bryce looking at Tails.

"It means...we are much closer than even you understand...I may be your master now...but one day....you will understand what I truly am to you."

"I-I....don't understand.....I don't...." The boy clearly had dealt with too much. He put his head into his lap...and cried. Perhaps for the first time.

"Don't worry Bryce" Tails said, putting his hand on the boys shoulder. "I'll stand guard for now...you just collect your thoughts for now."

"No..." Bryce stood, and looked at Tails, eyes still red with tears and said: "I am your...slave...I...will stand guard....but...as....your....brother....you need...sleep...I....do...not....but I only...do...if..you...allow..." Bryce stood eyes to the ground, afraid that Tails would say no...that his act of kindness would be ignored.

"Yes...(yawn) you can stand watch....perhaps...you can check on the reploid....I will go back to bed...."

"Yes master"

"Bryce?"

"Yes Master?"

"Thank you...and...don't call me master."

"You are welcome master...and...I cannot obey that....you are my master...you....must...understand that.....like...I must...understand...what...it...means...to..be...your...brother..."

**end of chapter 9 **

**I hope you enjoyed. This took a few revisions to get the way I wanted.**


	10. Trap!

**Chapter 10: Trap**

It didn't take long for Tails to fall asleep again, leaving Bryce alone to guard him. Bryce decided he would first reactivate the reploid, just as Tails had commanded.

"Rrrr....I don't trust this thing." Bryce decided he would keep one of the laser pistols he took from Knothole on him, just in case.

"Well....here...goes...nothing."

With that, Bryce reactivated the reploid. It didn't take long for life to return to the reploid's eyes. It stood up, looked around and noticed Bryce standing there looking at it with uncertainty.

"You....don't trust me do you..." it asked, looking over Bryce.

"No. I....afraid...you...kill...master."

"Why would I do that....he is my master. My programing won't allow me to harm him, or you."

"Programing.....can....be....broken...." Bryce said, growling and showing his canines.

"It is clear you wish to protect the master, so I will give you the chance to kill me now. I can't fight back. Go ahead. Finish me off. I know you've got a gun. Do it."

Bryce sure enough lifted the gun and pointed it directly at the fake Tails's head. Several awkward minutes went by and Bryce's hand shook, before he finally sighed and dropped the gun.

"I can't...kill....haven't...done....wrong." Bryce said looking down at the ground, ashamed that he didn't give it a chance, what if Tails had done the same to him?

"Fool! You are as niave as that stupid fox, no wonder you were a prototype!"

"Wha? You LIED....you.....rrrrrrraaaaAAA!!" and with that, Bryce lunged toward the reploid claws out ready to kill.

"That's it you weak minded fool"

Suddenly, the reploid's arm changed into a cannon and appeared to start charging. Bryce may be slow but he knew when he was in trouble.

"No...can't die like this!" Bryce said, with desperation in his voice. Quickly, he saw his chance.....the Swat bot cannon. Bryce grabbed the weapon in midair and fell to the ground. Smiling.

"Why are you smiling fool. Soon you will be put a mark on this cave."

"Don't...think so. Catch." Bryce threw the cannon at the reploid's cannon arm and managed to lodge it into the cannon.

"What...no...you...you FOOL."

"Who...fool....you...can't stop the charge...soon..you be....dead..."

"You think you've won? If I die I am taking you with me!"

Suddenly the reploid ran at Bryce, leaving him with little reaction time. Bryce tried to run but he knew...he would be caught in the blast. With a final laugh the reploid was no more and Bryce was thrown into the cave wall his tough body bloody and beaten.

"Ha....still...alive.....I...think....everything....hurts...I hope...master heard....boom..because...I'm...too...too..." With that, Bryce fell unconscious, as the wounds were too much for him to bear.

"Bryce? Bryce? I heard an explosion are you...OH GOD!" Tails said, rushing to his brother's aid.

It didn't look good. He had lost a lot of blood, his normally strong body looked as if it had let him down. Tails had a limited time to stop the bleeding and save him.

"Bryce...if you can hear me I am going to bandage your wound, I will try and not hurt you anymore....just give me a sign if you can hear me." Tails waited for a few seconds and noticed a small smile across his face and heard a small "thank you master" whisper from Bryce's injured muzzle.

It took tails little over five minutes to dress the wound and make sure he would not have any infection. He was surprised that the bleeding had stopped so fast. The boy must some type of healing abilities much like Sonic seemed to have. Tails decided to sit with Bryce, and fell asleep against Bryce's shoulder. However, much like before it didn't take Bryce long to awaken.

"ow....master...my...shoulder....is...asleep...can..move?" Bryce said with a wince.

"I'm sorry...I just wanted to be close...in case you needed anything."

"I see you...fixed …..me..feel better." With that, Bryce took off his dressings.

"See Master....me...all..better...thanks to you."

Sure enough there was no sign of damage to his body, if anything he looked stronger than before, his pecs puffed out and abs showing. Tails assumed he was showing off again.

"Bryce...why do you keep doing that with your body? Its a little weird...."

"What this?" said Bryce as he flexed and showed off.

"Yes...that...."

"To show....master....I am strong...and....my body....is....his.....to command..."

"oh...well....I don't need to know that....maybe you can do it when you are by yourself?"

"Yes master"

"Well...I guess I am going to make breakfast. I want you to rest. You saved my life again you know Bryce?"

"Yes master....i did....but...you cared for my injured body...and I thank....you..." Bryce said, before he walked up to Tails and embraced him. Bryce then said something Tails never thought he'd hear.

"I love you...brother....don't.....ever.....leave me..."

"Don't worry Bryce...I won't"

"Thank...you...my....master...."

With that, our two heroes became even closer and perhaps Bryce will finally really understand brotherhood.

End chapter 10


	11. Why Must we Fight?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own creations.**

**Thanks to brave kid for reviewing and to everyone else for reading. I've had a surprising amount of interest so far.**

Chapter 11

Must we Fight?

Tails and Bryce left at first light n hopes of reaching the Mystic Ruins before noon. The two young warriors ran for several hours without saying anything. They didn't have too as they both knew that the only chance for success was waiting for them. Finally however Tails broke the silence as they were resting.

"Bryce....I can't wait for you to meet Sonic, he is the best big brother anyone could ask for...brave, smart, loyal...like you." Tails said beaming at the young boy.

"Master...me...far...from those things...."

"Trust me Bryce, when you see him in action, you will understand. He is as brave a soldier as anyone in the world....he could stand up to anything Robotnik threw at him."

"Yes master...but...what about my brethren...they....strong...brave...."

"Sonic has us Bryce, we can protect each other....Now come on, we are almost there."

Before long the two reached a small house in the Mystic Ruins. Sure enough, Sonic was waiting outside for Tails. He rushed up to the kit and lifted him in the air, giving him a long hug in the process.

"Tails...I was so worried lil bro...what happened, I didn't hear back from you and then....."

"Sonic...big bro....I've got a lot to tell you, but first....I want you to meet a friend.....he helped me, and kept me safe."

"Bryce...come here..meet my big brother."

"As you wish....master..." With that, Bryce walked over to Sonic and awaited further command.

"Sonic...this is Bryce."

"H-Hi...wow you sure are a big guy.....but hey any friend of my lil bro is a friend of mine." said Sonic sticking his hand out to shake hands. Bryce looked at the hand, cocked his head and looked to his master for what to do next.

"Bryce, it is okay to shake his hand"

"As you...command....master....Hello....Sonic.." Bryce said shaking hands with the blue hedgehog. " I am your brother's slave and I pledge myself to you...please command me and I shall obey" Bryce then took a knee and looked at Sonic.

"Y-your eyes...they....are...so...lifeless" Sonic said, still in shock from the boy calling Tails master.

"Why Tails...?"

"Its a long story brother. Be prepared to hate me." said Tails, turning away, his ears lowered and his shoulders sunken.

"Tails...I could never hate you...do you blame yourself for the destruction New Knothole....because I had found out too late that he knew the location. I....wasn't fast enough to save them...So if you blame anyone...blame me. What I don't understand is why you have a slave. I thought I taught you right and wrong...and this is wrong....No Mobian should be enslaved.

"Master....didn't....Robotnik did....Master...Save....me..."

"Yes Sonic, he begged me to fix his programing. Without it, he was just a shell. I tried to not put it back...He came to me, saved me and told me to make him my slave. I didn't want to...I didn't want to do any of it...but I had too.....and we will see the results of my mistakes soon....I know they will find us...and when they do, we are in serious trouble."

"How, you forget, I'm the big hero, some brainwashed kid can't stop me" Sonic said boastfully.

"Those warriors are not mindless. They can think, lead armies, are super strong and fast....not as fast as you, but fast none the less. They will find us....Look at him Sonic, he is a mass of brawn...he destroyed a reploid on his own....while I slept. Mindless or not, they are dangerous."

"Yes...me durable, strong....can rip apart normal....Mobian....if commanded....like....brothers...."

"Well bro, what are we going to do about it? " Sonic asked tapping his foot impatiently.

"Well, I can reprogram them if we can stop them."

"I was thinking more on how do we stop them permanently" Sonic said in a very serious tone. "They will go after the princess and our people. I can't allow that."

"They are under the influence of evil, you can't blame them...look at Bryce, he wanted to change....if we can talk to them...maybe...we can save them...I feel sorry for them...its MY fault Sonic...mine and mine alone..." With that Tails finally collapsed into Sonic crying full bore. The stress he had gone through finally was too much. Bryce looked on, but said nothing, as he awaited his next command.

"Bryce....do you think we can talk to them" Sonic said, in between trying to soothe his brother. "I mean if you could...could the others?"

"I don't know master.......maybe....if...they like me....new chip...no....have to hurt...then...change...they....only obey...Robotnik...."

"That's right you miserable failure...."

"Who....WHO IS THERE?" Sonic screamed looking around feverishly for the voice's location.

"I am here Sonic the Hedgehog. I am Fang, leader of the dingo warriors. And my brethren and I are here to bring you back to the master."

Sonic realized they were surrounded. Several warriors jumped down from the trees and others seemed to almost just appear. They were everywhere. Some....looked like they were leaders. Most however looked like Bryce, dead eyed and miserable.

"big bro....there are some here....we can talk to..save..." said Tails looking at Bryce. "Bryce, if you want to live to fight another day, you'd better talk to your brothers....or else we need to run. We won't survive.

"No lil bro....we won't...I can't use chaos control.....we'd have to run out....and they all have guns. I'm sure you programed them to be good with them too."

"Yeah...I did....Bryce...please talk to your brothers...help us."

"Yes master...but....you...need...take...Alpha...out...fight...him...me...talk.."

"All-right!!! time to bust up some goons! C'mon Tails, lets....do it to it!" Sonic said, before taking a running start at the Alpha warrior.

"Right with you Sonic!" Tails replied slamming into the warrior and feeling a crack in his shoulder. "Geez...these guys are tough.....quick Sonic...catch...." Tails threw Sonic the laser sword the reploid left, hoping he could duel the Alpha.

"Come on Fang...afraid to fight me....you know you aren't as fast as me, I bet you aren't as strong either."

Fang flexed his muscles and said "Ha...you stronger than me? I don't think so. Look at my body, it is perfect, while you, are small and weak. Master commanded me to kill you, but I would do it anyway, you are so cocky!"

"Then come and get me Fangy" Sonic said, taking off at sonic speeds toward one of the ruins.

"RRAARRGG get back here...." With that fang took off, along with most of the warriors, as they didn't know what to do. However, one stayed where he was. Staring into space.

"Bryce...now...talk to him...go!" Tails said, chasing after Sonic, hoping to keep him alive.

"Yes master....I...will......you...warrior...what is your name?"

"I...slave...no...name...only obey....master."

"I know...I slave too....my...master....good...your.....bad...hate...living things....treat bad...." Bryce said, looking the boy in his dead eyes.

"My...master....family...love...me....protect me...yours...send to die...I kill now.....you left alone...no one...help.."

"Master command to wait...I must." the lost boy said, clearly trying to listen to Bryce.

"My master allow...my...decisions....not...just..his....join us....help...me...free....brothers....like you..."

"Brother" the boy looked confused. "You...brother?"

"Yes....you made from me....look like...me....talk like me..." Bryce said....noticing that he was looking at the final version of himself. The boy had his blue eyes, his long hair with strands that fell to his eyes, his strong chest and abs, everything was the same.

"Brother.....? but....Robotnik....father...give...life...."

"You...pawn....here....family...join..." With that Bryce hugged the lost warrior.

"I....I...so...confused....must...obey...mu..st....rrrrrRRRarrrrgghh" The boy screamed and fell to the ground clutching his head. It didn't take long for the pain to stop and the boy rose to his feet.

"You...now...alpha...I obey...programing...Tails...master....must..obey..."

"Good...now come....we...must...help Sonic and Tails.....they are …..risking t....heir ….lives for you...."

"W...hy...me...just...slave..."

"No.....family...and....family protect....."

It wasn't long before Sonic realized, they weren't strong enough to take out Fang by force. They would have to weaken his number and take him down alone.

"Tails...bro....we need to juice outa here...live to fight another day!"

"I know Sonic...we aren't strong enough...." Tails said dodging another volley of shots from the battalion of warriors. "When Bryce gets back we can leave...we can't leave him....we just can't."

Just then Sonic saw a glimmer on a nearby hill. It was Bryce with the boy..

"Tails he did it, he changed the boy to our side...let's get out of here.....Jump up here and let me carry you."

"Like old times...huh bro..." Tails said getting in his brothers arms.

"yeah. Let's juice"

Fang didn't have time to react. Before he could command his slaves, Tails and Sonic were gone...and so was the prototype and one of his own soldiers.

"DAMN IT" Fang said, knocking one of the slaves to the ground. "YOU LET THEM ESCAPE....it will be YOUR hide when we explain this to the master..."

"P-please....me.....follow...orders...."

"If you had Sonic and Tails would be DEAD"

"F-forgive.....me....good....boy...." The poor boy pleaded for his life, but Fang had already decided on a scapegoat.

"Robotnik commands me to kill anyone who fails him. I must obey him....As much as I want my kind to live...I have no choice....I-I am sorry." With that, Fang pulled out his sidearm and shot the poor slave to his death.

"I hope this is a lesson to all of you, because I don't want to do this again. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?

The warriors all looked around nervously and answered in small voices..

"Yes...Alpha...we....understand...."

"Good....don't fail me again...." With that Fang turned away from his troop and a single tear ran down his muzzle...

"_Gods....don't make me do that again....please.....it isn't right....if only...we could be free...."_

**End Chapter 11**


	12. Captured?

**Sorry for the delay, as I've been rewriting the first five chapters. I've only got chapter five left and it should be good to go. Thought I'd get up a new chapter since its been a few days. Thanks to those who are reading. I would really like some more feedback. If you have a minute don't be afraid to tell me what you like. I do this for your entertainment.**

**Chapter 12: Captured!**

"Bryce....get that boy and run!" Sonic yelled, Tails still in his arms. Blaster fire coming not far behind them.

"Yes...master...where...am I running to" Bryce asked in a serious tone. It was clear he wasn't happy with the current situation.

"I've got an idea....that cave we rested in before we got here. We came across no raiding parties anywhere close to that position." Tails said quite pleased with the idea.

"Good idea......Bryce how fast are you and your counter-part?" Sonic said tapping his foot nervously.

"I'm fairly....fast...I'd say.....brother...faster....want....us...to....split up and meet back.....?" Bryce sighed..."_I'm so tired....and have to run....don't know about this...."_

"Yeah split up. I'll take your counter part Bryce, and you take Tails." Sonic looked down at his little brother and said "Tails....do we have any weapons stashed at our old home?"

"Um...yeah! They are under the floorboards. What are you planning on doing?"

"Watch....be back in flash." Sonic said with a wink and rushed off into the distance."

"Look.....at...him...go..." The unnamed boy said in awe.

"_Man how did those soldiers not see me?"_ Sonic thought. It wasn't long before he got into the house and took four energy sidearms. _"These will do for now. These are made for Mobian to Mobian combat....don't want to vaporize those guys...."_

Within minutes Sonic was back on the hill, but things weren't as good as when he left.

"SONIC!!! help us! We are pinned down!' Said Tails. Sonic saw that the troopers were near them laying down heavy fire. Sonic did the only thing he could and ran as fast as he could to them. Avoiding enemy fire as only he could.

"Alright guys take these guns. They have three settings, but don't put them on the higher settings if you want them to live."

"Aim....for....Fang...he...go...down...all...go...down...." The nameless one said.

"Yes....no Alpha...they...retreat." Bryce said.

"Alright then.....Sonic, Bryce....soldier...aim for Fang...use the laser sights...it will help with precision. It isn't like they don't know we are here"

"Right! Gotcha Tails"

"yes..."

"I will obey"

"Good job warriors keep up the fire, we will get them soon!" Fang said firing off several rounds. However, he failed to notice several red spots on his chest.

"Alpha! Sir! Your chest!" one of the more sentient warriors screamed.

"What...oh...god.." He had no time to move. Between the four pinned down boys, they all managed to score a hit on Fang. Sure enough he dropped like a sack of potatoes.

"The Alpha is down. Retreat!"

The warriors said nothing as they picked up Fang and ran back into the forest.

"YES!!" Sonic yelled giving the others a thumbs up. "We did it!!"

"Alright split up and meet in the cave in two hours. GO. NOW! " Tails said grabbing Bryce and pulling him to his feet."

"urgh...alright master....let's....go..."

"Soldier....you need a name...." Sonic said.

"I am....but...a..sla...."

Sonic interrupted. "Bull-crap. You need a name........how about Tristan. You look like a Tristan."

"As you....command....I am...Tristan."

"Alright Trist....let's juice...come on!"

"Yes master.....let's go!"

"Sub Alpha....they are getting away." one of the warriors said.

"We....have to help the Alpha....he comes first."

"urgghh I am.....okay.....send....one.....with....knockout grenades. Take them out.......rggh I want them as much as the master now...." Fang sat up and rubbed his hurt chest. "Strange....why did they just.....no....weapons must have just not been that strong."

"Alpha....I have....grenades....I will hunt them.....I have a scent from....brother....will find them...."

"Good....go....hurry....take one other...you will need help bringing them back."

"As you command"

**Two hours later**

"There's the cave. Let's go inside. Make sure you've got your sidearms." Sonic said. Tristan obeyed and walked inside slowly. He didn't smell anyone inside.

"Master....no one is inside....safe...."

"Alright Trist....I guess we wait. Tails should...."

"SONIC! Tails said jumping into Sonic's arms. "Whoa...hey there little guy. Miss me?"

"Just glad you are safe...ya know?"

"I had Tristan...I had nothing to worry about...that kid is fast."

"Is...that....true....Tristan...you kept....up...with...Sonic?" Bryce asked.

"Kept up.....not...with..him Alpha. So...fast."

"Ahh see Bryce you two are both quite alike, you know?" Tails said. It was then he heard a low rumble. It was their stomachs. All four boys hadn't eaten in a long while.

"Sonic...I am going to get wood for a fire. We need to eat." Tails said as he checked his sidearm.

"No...master...I go...you stay....do not argue." Bryce said pushing Tails back into a seated position. "I am replaceable. You and Sonic....are not."

"But...."

"Master...do not forbid...."

"Alright....Bryce you can go. Sonic, do you want to go over the data I've got on my pocket computer? We may find out the location of the warriors base. Sonic? Sonic are you even liste----oh."

Sonic was asleep, Tails wondered if Sonic had even slept the past few days waiting to see if he showed up to meet him at the Mystic Ruins.

"Master Tails....I....I am so tired.....Master....Robotnik...make...force march....so...tired.." Tristan said.

"Of course Tristan you can rest."

"Thank....you.." With that Tristan was asleep as well.

Tails decided to go over his notes on the dingos hoping to find a way to stop them without killing them.

"_Maybe I can set the sidearms to give an electric current that can disrupt the neural enhancements. Then they'd be passive until we...."_

It wasn't long before Tails too, drifted off to sleep. Unfortunately it was a bad time, because Tristan's trail had been picked up long ago by a dingo warrior.

"Alpha will be pleased....I have....found them."

The warrior was lucky, they were already asleep. He fired several tranquilizers in order to keep them asleep. _"Why was this so easy? Rest is for the weak. " _The boy thought. Then he and the other warrior picked up the heroes and carried them off.

"Alpha we have three of them. Commands?"

"_Is the other around?"_

"No....I can't find his scent."

"_Then come. We can trap him later. Master Robotnik will be pleased. No more off us die today."_

"Yes...we obey Alpha."

It wasn't long before Bryce returned.

"Master?"

"Tristan?"

"Master?"

"Oh god....what have I done."

Bryce fell to his knees, his stomach was churning. _"Oh god...I'm going to puke....no master...gone....no master...what....where he go"_

"MASSTTTTERRRR!!" Bryce screamed. However, he noticed a glint on the floor. Something he had not seen before.

"What...is...that...?" Bryce said, walking over to the glinting object.

"Its....its....a...warrior sidearm.....that means......Robotnik has them.....wait....another object laying...here....what.." Bryce picked up the small object. "It's Tails's pocket computer....he's got a....modification....for the guns.....I...can....make...modification....then...rescue...master and brother..."

"Don't have...much....time....don't....worry master...I'm....coming..."

End Chapter 12


	13. Failure

Chapter 13: Failure

"....ails....hey.....Tails....Tails! Come on buddy....wake up." It was Sonic.

"ungh...hey....whats the big idea bro....whats wrong? Did I over sleep? Wait....where are we? Tristan? Where is Bryce? Tails said getting increasingly worried with each question.

"Master.....I here....but Bryce....not. I can't....sense that...he has....ever been....here. " Tristan said in a monotone voice.

"Well if we are going to get rescued, he's the only one that can do it. Tails. Do you have your pocket computer? Sonic said as he searched the walls for a breaking point.

"No....I don't have it. I'm hoping that Bryce found it and made the proper changes to his sidearm. If he did, we may get out of here. If not...well. It will probably be up to us. Is there anything in here I can use to make into a weapon?"

"Tails...this is Robotnik. He didn't give us anything. You know he has learned that you and me are the most dangerous things on this planet to him. We will be lucky to even get food thrown at us."

"rrrrr he's right you know" an unknown voice from an adjacent cell said.

"Huh....who...who said that? Tails said in a weak voice.

"I did. My name is Reynard....perhaps you remember me?" The wolf said, stepping up to the cell doors so they could see him. He looked like at one time he was rather strong, but you could tell from his posture and eyes he had been broken.

"Yeah....I think so...don't you Sonic?" Tails asked looking at Sonic.

"Yeah! I fought with him and the other wolves a long time ago. So....Reynard....are you the only one that made it out of New Knothole.."

"No. Other wolves did survive. Not many, but enough. I happened to get caught by Fang and his gang of mindless soldiers. There really wasn't anything I could do because of their superior numbers. They brought me here and told me not to worry. That I'd understand and be one with them soon."

"Sonic.....he must have enhanced the control chips even more. If he is wanting to control the minds of normal Mobians as well." Tails said scratching his head in worry. "That must be why he brought us here! OH GOD.....Sonic....he wants to brainwash us into helping him."

"No good little bro. We'd better figure a way outa here. Tristan, can you break open these bars? Sonic said pointing to the window.

"I....try....Give....one...second....." Tristan said reaching for the bars. Every muscle in his body tightened but an electric shock was sent from the bars.

"GAHHHHH" Tristan said and was thrown into the wall, unconscious.

"Well" Reynard said. "As you can see....we are stuck here. It is only a matter of time before we are pawns in Robotnik's sick game.

"Don't worry Reynard. We will get you out of here." Sonic said. "I promise.

"No....you won't. Don't make promises you can't keep. Its my time. They will be coming any minute for me."

"Reynard." A low voice said from the hallway. "Reynard. The master is ready for you. I am opening the doors.

With that Reynard's cell opened. Reynard did not try and escape. He just let them take him. Reynard's screams could be heard in the prison area and it brought a chill to Sonic and Tails's spines.

"Sonic...What are we going to do. We....are next."

The screaming stopped. Slow footsteps were heard heading back to the prison section. Within seconds the door opened. A figure slowly walked in and stopped in front of the poor heroes door. It was Reynard.

"Reynard? What are you doing? You look different....Sonic said. Tails tried to get Sonic away, but his curiosity was too great.

"My master remade me. My tired body is now strengthened. Look at me. I am in top physical condition again. I am perfect....and soon my master will remake you too.

Sure enough Reynard was different. He had always been one of the smaller adult wolves, but not anymore. His body had been filled out and he was now as physically fit as Tristan. He had muscle upon muscle and pecs and abs, that wolves normally didn't have. But like all the others, he had the look of the soulless. Tails knew deep inside he was screaming to be free.

"So...did you just come because your master wanted you to? Or did you have another reason? Sonic said bitterly. _"I can't believe Robotnik is doing this" _Sonic thought._ "I detest him more than ever. We must stop him. NOW."_

"_Go on my pet. Tell them why you are there"_

"Yes. Master. I am here for Tails. Give him to me. Now."

"What? No!!! You can't have him!"

**at the same time**

"Must....find...master....where....would they....have taken them....maybe...to.....master's...science....building, where...I was ...created....if I can just....pick...up Tristan's....scent....there....YES.

"_Just hold on master I'm on my way....I'll save you. I'll run faster than ever before."_

Bryce ran. Ran as fast as he could. It took him less than two hours to get back to Robotropolis.

"_I hope I'm not too late"_

"NOOOO Sonic, don't let him take me" Tails screamed.

Yarrrrgghh Master...NO! Tristan lunged at Reynard, but he saw him coming and dodged quickly. He then slammed his elbow into Tristan's back knocking him to the ground.

"Stay down Tristan" Reynard growled. "Or I'll just kill him now. The master would be just as happy if he were dead."

Tristan growled and backed down, his ears lowed in shame.

"Sonic tried to spinball into Reynard, but he sidestepped Sonic and hammer-punched him into the floor.

"guuguuuh....Tails...I'm....sorry....I'll....save you....please... forgive me."

"I will...don't worry Sonic. Take me Reynard. Don't hurt my brothers anymore."

"No..."

"ack....master....no..." (cough) "_Oh...no..coughing up blood? Not good. Bryce....where are you? I need you...Master needs you."_

Bryce kicked down the laboratory door. Swat-bots began to attack him immediately. He took out his plasma sword and began to fight.

"_sidearm...not enough...save...for....brothers."_

Bryce cut down the room of Swat-bots in record time, but was unsure where the prison section was.

"_Tristan....where are you??"_

"You....what are you doing away from your post?

"_The poor fool thinks I'm one of them....now's my chance." _Bryce thought.

"I'm sorry Alpha" Bryce said, slowly reaching for his sidearm. "It won't happen......AGAIN!" the warrior was shocked by Bryce yelling, which gave him precious seconds to fire at the boy. Bryce could see that the electronic interference did indeed scramble the warrior's chip.

"rr.....masssssterrrrr....you....masssttterrrrr.....?" the boy said...looking confused.

"No. Tails Prowler is. I am your Alpha."

"You....Alpha....my body.....is...yours...to command...." The boy said in a loving voice.

"Is something wrong.....you are....acting....strange..."

"Nothing....wrong....Alpha...I....programmed.....to.....love....alpha...."

"_Great....I miscalculated...he is going to be more trouble...than he is worth."_

"boy....can you take me to the prison level?"

The boy looked at his Alpha lovingly. "Yes....I do....I will take you."

"Tails when I am done with you....you will thank me"

"I doubt it Robbuttnik."

"I HATE that nickname Miles.....but don't worry soon you will be calling me master."

"_Not for long I hope. Bryce....Tristan...Sonic....please...forgive what I do."_

With that the machine started up. Tails screamed, he had never felt pain like this before. His muscles were expanding. His mind was clouding.The pain stopped. Tails fell out of the capsule.

"Tails. Stand."

"Yes....my master." Tails stood. He was different. His chest was more defined, and his arms were enhanced greatly. He looked strong and felt strong, but as with all of Robotnik's slaves, his eyes gave away the pain he really felt.

"_I've...got to...fight this....Robotnik....evil....God....no...head...hurts....if I give in....head...stop...must...obey...must...obey."_

"Tails I'm sure you know Fang, he is your Alpha"

"Yes.....Alpha....I will....obey...." Tails said puffing out his chest to show his strength to his new masters.

"Excellent Tails....." Fang said. _"How am I to be freed if he his with us......what do we do now? Something has to change here."_

"Reynard, Tails and Fang, you are my leaders. You are to lead my troops. With you I am unstoppable. With you friends unable to help you, you will be in my power forever."

"Yes Master" The three said. "We will obey you until our dying breaths"

"I know you will. That is why it is time to finish what I've started. Get the other warriors. It is time to unleash my final plan.


	14. We can't win

**I hope everyone is still enjoying. Like to hear from you if you are enjoying.**

**Chapter 14: We can't win.....**

Bryce checked his sidearm. "Great...that one blast …..took almost all the energy …..left in this thing. I'm not going …...to be able to turn …...anyone else. Not today....... at least. Bryce sighed.

"Master....what is wrong?" The new warrior said clutching his masters arm.

"rrr let go....of me....pay...attention.....we....must....find....my master....do...you...understand...that is all that is …..important...and I am not your master...."

"Yes.....Ma...err...Alpha.."

"Alpha" The boy said.

"Mhm? What?"

"We are....here. The prison is behind these doors. Be....careful....there are........two Reploids …....posted as..... guards. Be...careful....your...sidearm. Not...work."

"I know but.....I'll think...of something....Master....taught me....to....make...decisions....What weapon do you have?"

"Me? I have....a sidearm like you....and a combat plasma knife.....you...don't think?"

"Don't question me......give me your plasma knife. You open the cells. I will....take...down...guards..."

"_Its getting so much easier to think....thank you master." _Bryce thought to himself, just before opening the door to the jail.

"Alright....boy...on the...count of....three...."

"Yes Alpha...we strike..."

"One"

"_Two....take one farthest from door...then..._

"Two"

"_The warrior can take the one by the cell, then unlock the door...if he can't.....then..._

"Three GO!"

"What? Someone is here? Way past cool its Bryce, he's here to save us. Tristan look! It's Bryce!"

"urgh....help me....up....Sonic....be...ready....for...door...to open.." Tristan said weakly.

Bryce went right for the farthest reploid and cut him in half. _"Thats one. I am not in the mood to deal with them today." _"Boy! Take down that guard...Now!" _"There you go use your surroundings, don't rely on me to give you commands."_

"I got him, said Sonic grabbing the reploid from inside the cell. This one's for Reynard!!!! Screamed Sonic, pressing the reploid into the bars causing a large electrical shock. "This one's FOR TAILS!!!" Sonic screamed again holding the reploid into the bars. You could smell burning metal now. "AND THIS ONES FOR ME!!" Sonic screamed again, holding the reploid until it finally overloaded and fell to the floor.

"Boy....let them out"

"As...you command Alpha"

"Thanks Bryce" Sonic said embracing the warrior.

"Anytime master.....you are just as important to me as Tails...but...where....where is he?

"He was taken." Sonic said looking down sadly. "I don't think he is on our side anymore. We saw what Robotnik is doing to Mobians. He took one of the few remaining wolves and turned him into one of you. I think they did the same to Tails."

"What?" Bryce said his jaw dropped. "He was....made into one of us? No.....No it can't be..No...NOOOO!" Bryce fell to the floor in a heap and cried. _"No....everything I did to get here....everything...is in vain. Without Tails I won't be able to keep up.....my...learning...I...need him...We...need him....the...Freedom Fighters.....desperately need...him...and ….me...."_

Bryce stood and looked at Sonic with solemn eyes. "Sonic....I am going for him. Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah! I want him back as much as you do. Whats the plan?"

"I'm going to have the other reploid self destruct.....opening an escape for us. I want you to go to section 3 area 45....its....one....sorry...having...trouble...concentrating...harder to....talk.."

"Its okay....isn't that...an armory?"

"Y-Yes..." Get me a beam rifle....... and a overlander …....sidearm if they........ have one.."

"Be back in a flash!"

"Tristan....and...kid....I really need to name you..."

"Bryce...let's call him....Zane...."

"Alright.....Tristan and.....Zane...you two are to stay here.....and.....be my back-up once I come back with Tails. Here....take my side arm...it won't do much, but we don't want to kill them anyway."

"As you........ command …......Alpha"

"Bryce here catch!"

"Thank you....master...now...here, take the overlander sidearm Sonic and come with me....I've got an....an...idea...." Bryce said with a smile.

"Gotcha Bryce, I'll juice in an....."

"That's the idea....but wait till I hit him with the beam rifle.....I just set it do short out the control chips in them. It may not completely free them.....but....we will....get them back....You...take Tails. I'll take....Reynard....he's bigger and I can run fast enough to....escape."

"Bryce why did you give me a gun for overlander battle?

"It will go through Reploids and cause them them explode..."

"Excellent."

"Sonic...let's go..."

Within seconds they were outside the door where the slaves were being held.

"Shh...is Robotnik in there with them?"

"I'm not sure"

"Well if he is I...."

"No Sonic....we don't have the resources. Revenge....later.....friends...now..."

"Grrr...Alright.....you are right...Too many of em anyway."

"Alright Bryce I'm going to plant the explosive on the door and once it explodes we go. Got it?"

"Yes....let's do this...and get back the master."

The door blew and Sonic and Bryce ran into the smoke. Tails and Reynard were standing near them.

"Sonic!!! Fire at the reploids Now!!!"

"Sure! I'll get them exploding in no time!" Sonic said running around the room shooting at the reploids and causing mass chaos.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE??" Robotnik said. "SLAVES GET THEM. FANG DO NOT FAIL!"

"Urg....I can't see to even tell the troops what to do master. I need time."

"_You are out of time....We win today" _Bryce thought to himself as he lined up his shot to Tails. It was a direct hit. Tails crumpled to the floor.

"_Now....that Wolf..."_ Bryce aimed and shot.

"_Got em." _"Sonic!!! We got them! Get Tails and meet me back at the prison.!"

"Don't worry little bro I got you...I got you...." Sonic said cradling Tails in his arms.

"M-master? Are...you....my...master....?" Tails said looking at Sonic with his dead eyes.

"Yeah little bro....I am..."

"Understood......master...I....am...tired....."

"Then rest Tails.....I'll protect you...." Sonic said and took off for the exit.

"Alright Reynard I've got you, get up solider!"

"Yes...Alpha?"

"I guess.....not for long I hope."

"I will obey...then....let's...go..."

"_This didn't work out the way I wanted at all....they are still slaves....Tails must not have gotten the configuration exactly right....Maybe we can talk them out of it...."_

"GO! GO! GO! Out the hole get outa here!!!" Sonic and Bryce yelled. "GET TO THE ARMORY!!! they won't look for us in their own back yard. GO!

"_We may be in retreat now...but we will be back...I swear.....Sonic....Tails....Tristan....Zane...Reynard...I Promise....we will get revenge......"_

End Chapter 14

**Well another chapter down. Review perhaps?**


	15. On the right Track

**Thanks to those who are still reading. More to come after this.**

Chapter 15: On the right track

"Tails...you've got to snap out of it. I am not your master. You area leader of the freedom fighters. You tell us what to do." Bryce said tears flowing from his eyes.

"What....are you talking about?" Tails said cocking his head to one side in a confused manner. "I am and always have been your slave.....please....command me..."

"Then I command you to listen to Sonic, he has something to say."

"Yeah Tails. You are my little bro, not some slave. Remember all the good times we've had fighting Robotnik and getting into all sorts of trouble. I know I'll never forget. Can't you remember. Look into your heart."

"Look...into...heart master?" Tails said looking confused.

"Yeah bud....we are all your family....and we want you back...."Tristan said looking down at the ground. "None of us can...stand to see you this way.....You are supposed to be our

master...."

"Supposed to...be....your...master? I can't....I'm....no.....can't...." Tails was beginning to strengthen, his own mind attempting to take over.

"S-Sonic....Brother....Tristan.....Bryce.....family.....?"

"Yes Tails, remember how you taught me how to think for myself, to be able to lead if you are not there to help me. Let me help you. Come back to us." Bryce said putting his hand on Tails's now strong shoulders.

"Yeah lil bro, let us help you bear this burden. Come back to us. Come back to me. I need you. I-I can't be me without you. You and me are like one. Please...come back..." Sonic said as he put his hand on Tails's other shoulder.

"Come...back? I...I...will....obey....will fight.....program." Tails said in a monotone voice.

Tails stood up his muscles tight and started to fight the programming. His whole body shook, and his screams would have put a shiver down anyone's spine.

"Arrghh....S-Sonic....I-I'm back.....oh god...I'm back....you guys...brought me back...." Tails said weakly and fell to the ground. Bryce managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Master...I missed you. I have grown so much in your absence. Thanks

to your guidance anyway. Look master I am even stronger than I was when you last saw me. I can protect you this time....I swear I can..."

"Ha...Same...old...Bryce...Yeah....you are strong. How about me...I am different too. Do I look stronger?"

"Yeah master, your body is bigger now. You look more like a warrior than ever!" Tristan said.

"Yeah bro, you are probably a lot stronger than me now. I don't know if I want to wrestle anymore. You'd probably kick my ass." Sonic said. Everyone laughed at that comment. Possibly the first time they had laughed in a long time.

"So this is Tails, I've heard so much.....about...you...S-Sorry...if....it ….takes...me a minute to get.....all...my..words...together....Still....new...at...free...will...." Zane said sticking his hand out to Tails. Tails looked at him a moment and smiled.

"I'm just glad to see they've freed another warrior. I am sorry that my meddling caused you to go through what you have...but I'm glad you are on our side now. Tails stuck his hand out and the two engaged in a hardy handshake. Yet another friendship was forged.

"Thank you master....we all wouldn't be here without you." Zane said. "By the way....they named me. I am called Zane." The boy went to one knee and bowed. "I am your humble servant and happily await anything you need."

"Thank you Zane, wait....since you got a new warrior, were you able to Reynard too? I remember vaguely that he was right with me almost the entire time."

"Yeah bro I did get him, but he is a shell. Nothing of the warrior's past remains. I am afraid to even try and bring him back." Sonic said with a sigh. "I think he realized his fate long before we even met him at the prison. If we do bring him back, he won't remember who he is. I promised that I would save him Tails. I didn't do that. I'm afraid of what he will be."

"Sonic..." Tails said, putting his hand on Sonic's shoulder. "You did the best you could. I don't think he could have been saved. If he felt his time was up, it was up. If we can give him a new life with us and the other freedom fighters we should. I would have wanted it that way....You know...to get to know you all again."

"What do you say everyone....let's try to bring back Reynard." Sonic said standing tall and proud once again. "Tails, lil bud....thanks for the pep talk....you know, I think you are more like me than ever before.....even after all of this."

"Reynard....I am going to do something to the back of your neck. Do not worry. It will be like a pinprick. Do you understand?" Tails said as he readied his equipment.

"yes...master..."

"Good let's hope it works"

* * *

**Robotropolis**

"Fang you and your troopers have failed me time and time again. How could you let that prototype get away with another of your troop and the two new soldiers I had made for you. How is it that you FAIL me over and over."

"But master....Sonic the hedgehog is almost impossible to defeat as you have found out your-.....

"FANG how dare you even say that I have ever failed. I am the smartest being on this planet. I created you...and....I will unmake you."

"What....master? What are you doing?"

"Come out my slave and punish Fang for his insubordination." Robotnik said with a smile.

Just then red eyes were seen in the shadows of the warrior bunker. The figure began to walk slowly toward the light. Slowly toward Fang.

"As you wish Lord Robotnik. What should I do to him?" the warrior said, eyes blazing. "Kill him, or remind him who the master is?"

"Just hurt him...this time. But make sure all of the warriors see what happens when you fail me time and time again."

"Yes my lord" The warrior said, cracking his knuckles with a evil smile that made Robotnik laugh.

"Oh and Elias?" Robotnik said with a smile.

"Yes my lord?"

"I changed my mind. Kill him. You are now leader of the warriors. Do not fail me."

"Yes master. Good-bye Fang. You could have been a great leader, but you cared too much about your people. To be a good military leader you cannot care about casualties. As your men are now going to find out."

"B-Bastard....those....boys...are...my family....don't....get them killed...or you will pay....somehow."

Elias winced when he heard him speak of family, but it was too late for him. He didn't have a family anymore. He had made his choice. Elias took his ceremonial Sabre from its sheath and lifted it high

above his head.

"Pay attention grunts. Do not disobey me or your master. If you do, you will face the same fate as your former commander." Elias said and brought down the Sabre piercing Fang's heart, killing him instantly. "Do I make myself clear, or do I need to show anyone else who is the leader?"

"No alpha...we obey you now...we won't fail." The warriors said in unison as they fell to their knees and bowed to their new commander.

"Excellent. I expect to see you all in the next forty minutes. We are going to up the ante. I expect those fools will attempt to destroy us any day now. We must train and repair our reploids. Do you all understand your commands?"

"Yes Alpha."

"Good, now go. NOW."

"My lord....I will have them ready. I owe you for saving me. I will not fail."

"You had better not Elias. I am not above killing you as well."

"I understand my lord. If I fail, I will take my own life. You need not worry about me. All I have to live for now is revenge anyway. Once that is over...I will have nothing."

"Elias. Go. Help the warriors train. Be prepared to give them new orders soon."

"Yes...my lord." Elias said as he turned and headed toward the door. He walked by a mirror and stopped. He noticed himself for the first time since he had been given new life. He was much stronger now. His muscles rippled in his uniform. He did notice that his eyes were no longer blue, but a sickly red color. He new that his sacrifice would

not be in vain.

"My friends...your death will not be in vain. I will make them pay for not saving you at New Knothole. I promise I will avenge your death." With that, Elias smashed the mirror and walked out the door to face his new troops.

* * *

**Armory near Robotroplis**

"Alright Reynard I'm going to take out the chip. Remember it will sting a little." Tails said as he looked around at his brothers in arms waiting to see if they could help Reynard together as a family. They may not have succeeded in the way they had originally hoped but they have all matured greatly.

"There it is done. Guys...be prepared he is going to be very confused when he comes around"

"You bet Tails!"

It wasn't long before the wolf regained his senses. His eyes opened for what seemed like the first time to the wolf. He looked around the darkly lit armory at all of the people around him. "What? Who...am I...what am I? Who are these people? What is going on.....I am so confused..."

"Reynard? Are you okay?" Tails asked laying his hand on the wolf, trying to calm him.

"Reynard? W-Who is that? Is that me? Who are you....why don't I remember anything? Are you my father? W-Why can't I remember...why are you all looking at me?

"Reynard stand up, calm down. We are friends. Something happened to you not long ago. You were taken." Sonic paused to collect his thoughts and let out a long sigh. "You were taken by Robotnik. An evil dictator bent on the destruction of everything we all hold dear to us. He has already taken much from us. Including you. He took

much from you. He took your memories and your old life. You will never get that back."

"What.....?" Reynard said in a low growl. "You mean I have been alive for more than just these few minutes?"

"Of course you have" Tails interjected. "You are older than most of us, with the exception if Sonic." I met you when I was five." "What we want you start over again with us Reynard. We could have left you a mindless slave, but none of us could bear to see it. Will you do it? Will you join back with us? We won't force you." Sonic

said. "We just want to be your family, since you, like most of us, lost yours a long time ago."

"I...did? Really? So....I have...no one? But...you?" Reynard was saying with tears beginning to form in his blue eyes. "I will stay...it seems like you all want to help me....but...its going to take some time for me to understand everything really going on." I

hope you understand that I will fight with you...but if I decide to leave, none of you will stop me."

"Reynard no one here would ever make you stay." Zane said his ears lowered in shame. I can't believe you'd want to leave your family."

"Zane....he doesn't remember us. Be fair, he has a lot to understand."

"No. I want to make him understand. Come with me Reynard."

"Um....alright."

"Zane...I expect that you will not do anything foolish." Tails said.

"No master I promise."

Zane took Reynard to the living quarters they had set the previous day. "There. Look in that mirror. Look at you. Look at me. Our bodies are not much different. You may be a wolf, but we do have something in common."

"What is that?" Reynard said, cocking his head to one side.

"That we have all been changed by Robotnik in some way….enhanced in body or had our freedom taken away. None of us want to have the freedom we have tasted taken away and we will fight for it. You are a new person now Reynard. Why don't you let us be the family you won't have.

"I see. We are a lot alike. Thanks Zane. I think I will stay with you. At least until I find more of my kind."

"Great we are excited to have you back Reynard!" Sonic said smacking him on the back,

"Were you listening in on our conversation?" Reynard said surprised. "But….why? Why do you care about me so much?"

"Sonic promised to protect your former self and he plans on keeping that promise. You just need to know we all look out for each other no matter what." Tails said with a smile.

"Brothers…we have our main strike force back. Don't you think its time to plan out a course of battle with Robotnik, before he gets any new ideas or any new creations for us to fight.? I mean we are in the armory right now, we have all the weapons we need. We just need a plan." Bryce said.

"Well do you think we should try and get some of the Acorn militia to come help us Sonic? If we have a large number, perhaps we can set up a perimeter around the science building and take them out once and for all. Tails then looked at Sonic with dark eyes. Do you think you can get there and back in forty minutes?

"You bet bro. It's time to get serious and finish this battle once and for all."

End of Chapter 15


	16. The Final Battle begins

**I hope the story is still enjoyable. I haven't really gotten much feedback. If you like the story or have questions don't be afraid to message or review!!! (HINT)**

**Chapter 16: The final Battle Begins**

**Part One**

Sonic was back to the underground in little under fifteen minutes. "_Things sure look different than when I left for the Mystic Ruins…where is everyone?" _Sonic thought as he looked around and only saw the elderly and children. "_Hey, there is Antoine, working with some of the troops. Maybe he could shed some light on this."_

"Yo "Twain what's going on here? Where are all of the soldiers and young adults? I don't see anyone around.

"Wha? Sonic? Where has you been? We 'as been looking for you an Tailz. Ro'botnik 'as attacked us numerous times with thee ahh reploids."

"Reploids have attacked? Here?" Sonic said shocked.

"Oui Sonic." Many of our best soldiers 'ave been killed. It 'as been a nightmare…."

"Then I think you need to come with me. We are getting ready to attack Robotnik head on for the things he has done. He has enslaved a race of Mobians, and now, killed even more of our best soldiers.

"Ahh…wellz Sonic…you see….Ah…I cannot leave zee princezz alone. Pleeze take some of our Knights. But…I cannot leave. Not now. Pleeze Sonic…Finish off Ro'botnik once 'an for all.

"I understand Antoine…who can you spare?"

"Well We 'av Lieutenant Char and Petty Officer Kamille that could 'elp." They 'ave completed virtual training and should be able to be 'elpful in a fight, they can use any weapon you 'ave at your disposal. Antoine motioned two figures over to Sonic. "'er they are Sonic."

"Sonic the hedgehog I am Char. Pleased to meet you." The young fox said as he shook hands with Sonic.

"Same here Char." Sonic walked over to Kamille and shook his hand.

"Thank you Sonic I am at your disposal." Said the young deer.

"Alright you two, let's go. I hope you are fast because we don't have a lot of time."

"We've got rocket packs Sir. We should be able to keep up." The two said adjusting their gear.

"Well then. Let's juice!" Sonic said as he burst into super sonic speeds.

**Robotropolis Science Facilities.**

"Lord Robotnik, I have found a spy." Elias said as he threw a large white wolf to the ground.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here? Why…is that Drago Wolf? My, My, how we manage to find each other again." Robotnik said with a sneer.

Drago stood up with a groan. He had been beaten badly and felt woozy. _"Great…I think…I've got a concussion." _"R-Robotnik…pleasure is all mine…I assure you."

"I bet it is Drago. I think I'm just going to put you into my service by force this time. I don't feel like dealing with you when you double cross this time." Robotnik looked over to Elias and motioned for him. "Elias. Take him to the lab. Make him one of you. Make sure he doesn't get free will. I don't want to deal with him."

"Wait…what?" Drago said his eyes opening wide with fear. "I don't want to be your slave, I see what you have done here. Kill me…oh god just kill me!" Drago fell to the ground pleading, but Elias forced him back up.

"Sorry Drago…but the master commands it and you must be one of us."

"Elias…why are you doing this? I can't believe you of all people are with Robotnik."

Elias stood silently for a moment. Thoughts of his dead friends swirled around in front of his eyes. "You'd understand Drago….if you had seen what I had seen."

"Elias….I-I'm sorry….but siding with HIM won't bring back your mother and father or any of your friends."

"DO NOT act like you know me. Come. It is time to serve the master."

With that, Drago was lead to the science lab. Drago noticed a dozen or so tubes that appeared to have people in them, but he couldn't tell what or who they where. _"This makes me feel uneasy. What is Robotnik doing….its not like him to use live people."_

"Drago. Step into the tube. Now." Elias was not kidding around. "I will put you in the hard way if you don't do what I say. Understand?"

"Yeah I do. I hope you burn in Hell for what you are doing to people." Drago said and spit in Elias's face.

Elias sighed. _"I already am in Hell."_

It wasn't long before Drago was made into one of Robotnik's super soldiers. The tube released Drago from his glass prison within minutes. Drago stood still. Awaiting programming from the master. Once the programming was completed Drago looked around at his surroundings, then at himself. He wasn't much different than before, as he was already strong. But there was a bit more definition to his muscle. He flexed his new body and smiled.

"_I obey Master….I will fight for you. I will die in battle if I must. Robotnik is my master, Elias is my Alpha."_

"Come Drago, It is time to meet your new teammates." Elias said assisting the broken wolf out of the lab.

"As you command lord Elias. I will obey."

**Armory**

It was too quiet and everyone knew it. Bryce was busy loading up multiple weapons incase they had to fight without Sonic. The other three warriors were standing at strategic positions along the armory incase the enemy did decide to attack. Tails on the other hand, was on the roof, staring at the moon deep in thought. It didn't take Bryce long to realize he had better see why his master was so depressed.

"Master? May I sit down?" Bryce said looking down at his depressed friend.

"Huh…Bryce..y-yeah…of course you can. What do you need. Is everything ready incase they decide to attack?"

"Yes. But that isn't why I am here…you…see…ah…um…I don't….know if I am allowed to say this…."

"Bryce, you are allowed to say anything you want to me. You know that." Tails said with a sigh.

"I'm worried master. What is wrong? I thought you were doing better. I don't understand why you are staying away from me." Bryce sat down, tears in his eyes and ears lowered as if in utter shame. "I mean…am I not good enough…..are none of us…are we failing you?"

"What? No Bryce….it isn't that. I love you guys….I thought you knew that."

"Then….what…what is wrong…?"

"Bryce….I…just….don't feel like I did before Robotnik changed me. I mean…look at me. No fox has muscle like this….I already have two tails…which I know come in handy, but….a I just don't think people will look at me the same anymore."

"Doesn't Sonic still look at you the same way?" I still look at you the same way. Tristan I know would never make fun of you. Reynard…well I don't think you are as bad off as him…at least we could bring you back. He isn't the same person anymore. You at least have your memories and friends. Reynard only has us. If anyone has the right to be upset it's him. Not you. We all love you…and I know those waiting at home do too."

"I…I just….can't get used to not being…me…."

"But Tails. No matter what….you are you. You just are a bit stronger now. I would think that would be another advantage for you." Bryce leaned in closer and put his strong arms around Tails. It didn't take Tails long to bury his face into Bryce's chest. "Tails….that's right…cry…let me be strong for you."

"BRYCE ENEMIES!" Tristan screamed. "Take a spot on the roof and see if you can't get them to retreat for now. We aren't ready for this!"

"Tails….get up….show me…why you are my master. Lead me and my brothers into battle."

"You…you called me Tails."

"So I did….give me reason to do it again. Fight. Lead me into battle."

"Alright Bryce…..I will. But not this time. Watch. I may be depressed but I did my part to protect us. At least this time."

"What….what did you do?" Bryce said with a smirk.

"Watch"

Tails took out a small remote and pressed a red button. It wasn't long before a huge explosion shook the entire area around the Armory. All the reploids attempting to attack were destroyed in a matter of seconds. Elias was shocked at the amount of firepower used.

"Interesting. It looks like I am going to need the real force." Elias said as he took out a communicator. "Lord Robotnik. I am coming in to take the Mobian force. Tails took out the reploids with a large explosive charge. I don't think he'd do that to the Mobian force."

"You are right. Return to base."

"Thank you lord Robotnik"

It wasn't long before Sonic and the two Acorn Knights arrived at the Armory.

"So…this is all we could get huh." Tails said sadly.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" Kamille said angrily.

"Yeah! I am a good fighter I think we will be a great help!" Char said.

Reynard walked up and looked at the two young soldiers. "You had better be ready. Because it won't be long before they come back with live soldiers. Do you think you can kill those who have no will of their own?"

"No we don't kill them Reynard. We will try and subdue the leaders, then capture them. I don't want any of them killed."

"Tails, do you remember what you said to me back in the cave when you fixed the reploid?"

"What was that?"

Bryce picked up a combat shotgun and prepped it for fire. "Drastic times cause for Drastic measures. I don't think times could be any more drastic. Do you?"

**End of Chapter 16**

**I hope you enjoyed. We are closing in on the home stretch now.**


	17. The Final Battle Part Two

**Thanks for reading. Also a thank you to jigsaw for reviewing. Nice to see that the story is enjoyed.**

**Chapter 17**

**The Final Battle**

**Part Two: Hand to Hand?**

"Times may be drastic Bryce, but these are your brothers you are talking about. Do you think you can kill someone that has no control over their actions?" Tails said with a concerned look on his face. "You came to me to help save them..and now you want to kill them?

"Tails….I don't think you understand…." Sonic said looking down and putting his hand on Tails's shoulder. "We cannot possible save every single one of them. The cost to the people we have sworn to protect is already too high. Look how many we have already lost. We could only give up two soldiers from the Underground. Two. Do you realize what that means? We are dying here. We need to finish this, and saving them all isn't going to happen."

"I just don't think I can kill someone with eyes like those warriors have. So dead…I just…." Tails said before Bryce interrupted him.

"Well….you'd better learn master, because they aren't going to hesitate to kill you. I will not flinch in killing one if I see them even get close to one of us with a loaded weapon."

"Wait…" said Reynard. What if we go ahead and set up a few side arms as mind control scramblers. Like before…but only if they are alone and we feel it is possible to change them without causing ourselves to be harmed?"

"Reynard..That is a great idea. Tails, I want you, Bryce, Zane and Tristan to fix up two side arms for each of us. That's sixteen. You think you can do it?" Sonic said hopefully.

"If it's my chance to save these poor warriors then yes. You don't know what it was like to be under Robotnik's power. I do. Come on guys…let's get to work on these weapons."

"Great! Char, Kamille and I will guard the building until you are done. If we get attacked I will tell them to shoot to kill. Remember that." Sonic said in a grim voice.

"I understand."

"Good. Hurry. Time is a luxury we don't have."

Sonic and the two Acorn soldiers hid in the battlements on top of the Armory. Kamille was the first to see the incoming enemies.

"Commander Hedgehog! Enemies! Coming from 1 o' clock! What should we do? It looks like a lot of them! Kamille said in a almost terrified voice.

"Calm down Kamille. Pass me the binoculars. Sonic said, taking the binoculars from Char's hands.

"Thanks kid"

"_Ok…looks like a force of fifteen super soliders. But who is leading them….it doesn't look like Fang….it sorta looks like….No….it couldn't be…not the prince….and who is that white wolf….Drago? What is Robotnik doing?_

"Char, Kamille…take a look….doesn't that look like the crown prince?" Sonic said as he passed the binoculars.

"Yes sir…that is Prince Elias….what…what do we do?"

"We run. Plans have changed. Sonic said as he stood. "Kamille, bring some charges…I am going to set up a distraction for our escape. Char. I need you to warn the others. Have them get the equipment we need and meet me at the old Mobian Library. We will make our stand there."

"Yes Sir!" Both soldiers said, each going to their assigned duty."

"_Elias…just what are you doing? Sally would be horrified if she knew you where doing this."_

"Sir?"

"Oh sorry, thank you Kamille. Go meet up with the others. I've got work to do. See you at the rendezvous."

"Sir" Kamille said with a salute and ran.

Sonic didn't waste any time. He sat explosives around the armory, and decided to have the New Mobian Army trip the explosives, instead of him having to wait around for them to get close.

"_Alright Elias….its time you played my game. Just a little closer…"_

"Troops prepare guns. We will go in guns blazing. Is that understood?"

A "Yes Alpha" echoed through the empty streets. It was enough to make Sonic sick.

"_Elias doesn't see the trip wire…come on…step on it….just a b...." _Sonic stopped…._"Oh no…where is Drago? Don't tell me I lost him!" _Sonic didn't even have enough time before the large wolf grabbed him and threw him into a near-by brick wall.

"OOFfff geez is that what I get for saving your ass all those times in the 3 month war?" Sonic said, bleeding from a gash in his head.

"Nothing…from past matters…only…master's commands…matter now…and I am to detain you. I will not…..fail." Drago said, his voice distant and sad.

Sonic tried to back away, but he was still woozy from being thrown into the brick wall. _"Come ON Elias…step on that wire…." _Sonic thought as Drago began to pummel him again.

Suddenly a large explosion shook the ground. Drago lost his footing and fell to the ground, giving Sonic precious seconds to run.

"Gotta go Drago…you may want to check on your Alpha!" Sonic yelled and took of with a burst of super sonic speed."

"DAMN IT" Elias screamed. "How did they know we were coming. HOW?" Elias looked around. His soldiers all had their ears lowered. They were afraid of being killed. "Alright men, let's keep moving. They obviously aren't there. Let's take the battle to them. I know they are here somewhere. I wouldn't leave either."

"I've got your scent hedgehog…..I will find you…the master….commands…I can't….disobey." Drago said picking up his communicator. "Commander Elias…I have the scent….Follow me…we will find them…."

"Alright Drago. Let's get them."

It didn't take Sonic long to reach Tails and the others.

"Alright, take up defensive positions, they are coming, I know Drago had to get my scent. They won't think we are ready for them, but we will prove them wrong." Sonic looked at Tails and smiled. "Got those guns finished?"

"We got ten ready. I'm not sure if that is enough."

"Well, I guess we will find out. Saving five is better than none."

The Mobian library once was a place of learning, but now became a place of hope for freedom. Char and Kamille were hiding on the second floor outdoor balcony with sniper rifles, while Bryce, Tristan and Zane were hidden in the underbrush outside of the first floor entrance. Tails and Sonic had the last two spots behind the information center just inside the building.

"Tails….this is it. If we can stop them here…we can go after Robotnik..we can stop this once and for all."

"I know big brother. The question is…can we stop them."

"I don't know lil bro. But here they come. Be ready."

"Sir, I can smell him. They are in that old library. We have them." Drago said. "Master may we attack?"

"Wait Drago. Elias said as he pointed to one of the grunts." You. Go on in and look for them. We will wait here."

"_Coward" All_ the boys thought.

"Yes Alpha I will go and look for them."

The warrior looked around and walked slowly up the stairs. He held his gun close and tightened his hold on the trigger. However, he didn't get enough time to do anything.

"Tails NOW shoot!"

It wasn't long before Tails and Sonic lifted up and began shooting wildly. However, it wasn't with their laser rifles, or shotguns. The other warriors stood from their hidden positions and did the same.

It wasn't long before seven of the troops and Drago were down. Elias was nervous. He couldn't go back now. He'd have to kill himself.

"_Oh well…I'm already dead anyway."_

"Troops follow me; we will fight them hand to hand. GO!"

"Yes Alpha!" They all said in unison.

"Sonic….we have to fight these guys. They are coming to fast." Tails said sadly.

"I know Tails. ALRIGHT BOYS SHOW EM WHAT YOU ARE MADE OF!" Sonic screamed.

Tails and the other warriors ran for the courtyard weapons in hand. Elias led the way, twin plasma swords in hand ready to strike, along with the eight other mindless warriors, each with their bayonet's equipped on their plasma rifles.

"_Alright Elias….time to find out why you betrayed me and your sister for Robotnik and his insane plans. I hope it's a good excuse, because I don't really want to kill you"_

"Elias…you and me….let's go!" Sonic said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

End Chapter 17


	18. The Final Battle Part Three

**This should be an enjoyable chapter. Thanks to those who are reading. And thanks to Bravekid for the comments! **

**Chapter 18:**

**The Final Battle**

**Part III : Explanations**

The battle had begun. Elias was fighting Sonic hand-to-hand, while the others were desperately attempting to stop the still brainwashed warriors. Char and Kamille were still on the second floor and were able to see the warriors that had been hit by the energy pistols. It looked like they were starting to awaken.

"Char…cover me! I'm going to find Tails!" Kamille said, picking up a combat shotgun.

"Alright, be careful. Ready?"

"As I'll ever be"

"Go!"

Char kept up the fire and pinned the warriors down. Since they did not have someone giving them orders, they were easier to fight. All they had going for them were their own survivor skills. Tails was watching the fight between Elias and Sonic, wondering if he should get involved or let Sonic just finish him on his own.

"_Come on Sonic I know you can beat him. We can win this. I know we can! Huh…is that Kamille? Boy that kid is brave, he didn't need to risk his life because of me."_

"Lieutenant Tails…The…the warriors we hit are all waking up. Now would be a good time to get them on our side, before its too late. The other warriors are pinned down. Get Tristan and Zane to help you. I'll go back and join Char on the second floor. We will give you cover fire."

"Thanks Kamille, Yo! Tristan! Bryce! Zane! Get over here!"

"Yes Master!" Bryce said as he put the finishing touches on a reploid that looked surprisingly a lot like he did.

"Come on guys, form up, let's get to the master!"

"Bryce look out, its another group of reploids!"

"Great….just great. Alright you two deal with them. Keep the reploids away from Sonic and Elias. Tails and I will go after our brothers. Bryce said just as a reploid pounced on him.

"Grrr Get…off…of..me…" Bryce said. The reploid didn't seem to understand him as it growled at him. "I…told…you…to get…off of me!!" Bryce said again, trying to reach his rifle. Instead he decided to use brute force. "_Fine if you won't listen then take this!" _ Bryce kicked at the reploid as hard as he could and managed to connect. The reploid's eyes bulged as it realized what was going to happen.

"Eat this you faker!" Bryce screamed as he blasted a large hole into the reploid's chest.

"Brother are you alright?" Zane said running up to Bryce.

"Yeah I'm alright, just help me up." Bryce said with a wince.

"Are you hurt?" Zane asked worriedly.

"Reploid gashed me a few times, I'll live." Bryce said as he dusted himself off. "_Strange I see something in the shadows…oh god…" _Bryce thought as he looked around. " Zane MOVE!" Bryce said as he pushed Zane out of the way of a laser shot.

"Brother! No!" Zane said grabbing Bryce before he hit the ground again."

"a-ah..Thanks Zane….I-I don't think he got anything serious." Bryce said as he checked himself to make sure he was telling the truth. "I-I think I'll be okay…you help the others….(_Gahh…this REALLY HURTS)_ I have to get to the master and help him."

"But brother…you are bleeding…let me…"

"NO I HAVE TO HELP TAILS! I DO NOT MATTER" Bryce screamed. Zane was shocked at the outburst.

"A-a-alright B-bryce….g-go." Zane said with tears in his eyes.

"Zane. Man up. Its time to go big or go home. You understand?"

"Not really…but we have no home….so…"

"exactly. Go."

**On the battlefield**

"_ugh….my head….what happened? W-Where am I? Why…am I in the middle of a firefight?" _Drago thought to himself as he stood. _"Wait…I remember now….I am here with my soldiers. We are fighting Sonic the Hedgehog…my enemy."_

Drago looked over at his troops; many seemed to be holding their heads. "Alright warriors stand up and fight, we must win this battle for our master. We cannot fail. Come on and stand up!"

The warriors looked to Drago. Saw that the Alpha was alright. The alpha was commanding. They had no choice but to obey.

"As you command Alpha. We will fight!" The warriors said together.

"Great. Wait…what is wrong with that boy over there?" Drago said pointing to a warrior laying on the ground screaming. "I see no blood, he can't be wounded. You." Drago said to one of the warriors standing at attention. "Go and check on your friend there. We are going to move out and fight. Once he is better come join us."

"Yes Alpha, your word is law!" The boy said as he saluted and ran over to the screaming warrior.

Char and Kamille both noticed that the warriors did not regain their will. "Crap! Kamille, we've got to lay down a fire. Tails and Bryce were going out there!"

Char looked at Kamille. "I know you idiot, let's hope they figure it out before it's too late.

"I think they already know! Come on give them support!"

"Bryce look out, Drago and the warriors are back up…it didn't work." Tails said as he fired a volley at the warriors, hitting one in the shoulder.

"I see. We can't fall back Tails, we can't just keep retreating. Let's just keep them out of the library. Wait…do you see what I see?"

"Yeah…two of them are alone over there. Let's go! Maybe we can salvage something after all!"

**Inside the Library**

"_He sure fights well for a slave. Something tells me he must have free will." I've got to find out why he is doing this." _Sonic thought to himself as he dodged one of Elias's thrusts.

"Elias" Sonic said jumping over a swipe at his legs. "Why? Why are you against us? Robotnik is doing nothing that will help save Mobians. All he wants to do is enslave."

"Elias parried a blow. "You are right Sonic. All he wants is to see us all enslaved. After what you did to my friends you all deserve to be enslaved. At least that way you might actually obey a command."

Sonic stopped. Elias brought down his sword into Sonic's shoulder. Sonic didn't even flinch. "Elias…are you talking about things that happened during the three-month-war?" Blood began to spill to the floor, but Sonic still, just stood there. "You are talking about your battalion aren't you?"

Elias kicked Sonic and knocked him to the ground and put his sword right up to Sonic's face. "Yes Sonic my battalion. The one you and Tails left to die. The one you could have saved had you followed orders. Instead you rescued some civilian that had nothing to do with the war. Have you even seen that person since?"

"Well….no..I..haven't."

"Then why did you disobey orders Sonic? Why have you left me a shell of my former self"

Sonic grew angrier by the moment. "You mean to tell me you blame me for your battalion getting killed?" I wasn't part of the military. I did what I felt was right." Sonic jumped up and kicked at Elias's sword, knocking it out of his hand. "It was your job to get them out safe. Not mine. If you blame anyone, blame yourself Elias. None of us were ready to lead an army." Sonic took Elias's moment of shock to deliver a hammer punch to his face. Blood squirted out of Elias's nose and he was disoriented.

"Ugh…NO! Elias screamed fumbling for his gun. " I will not lose to you. It is your fault!"

Sonic kicked Elias in the stomach and threw him to the ground. "No Elias, it was yours. You sent them head on into the front lines with no assistance. It was you that sent your best friend to die. It was YOU that made the error." Sonic kicked Elias's gun away from his hands. "It was also you that sold your soul to robotnik. You even call him "Master" and I can see in your eyes, although they still look different…that you are not under his control."

Elias did a sweep kick at Sonic tripping him up and then pinned him to the ground. Sweat was dripping off of both tired warriors. "You don't know what its like to lose your best friends Sonic. You never have. You were always there for them. This is all I can do to preserve their memory. Have you ever lost one of your friends?"

"Sonic smacked his hands against Elias's ears and made him stagger back. "Yes I have. I lost friends when Robotnik took over. I lost my parents. I lost Uncle Chuck during the three month war. I lost many comrades in arms during battle…and now…I've lost you too. You can't be saved can you?"

"No…I can't" Elias said as he tried to drive one of his plasma swords into Sonic's chest.

"I'm sorry Elias. I am going to have to end this." Sonic looked across the room and winked at Tristan. Tristan winked back and shot Elias. It was a clean hit and Elias slumped to the ground. It was a fatal shot.

"S-Sonic…come here…and…and stay…p-please." Elias said looking at no one in particular.

"Alright Elias I'm here." Sonic said as he held Elias up. "What do you want?"

"D-Don't tell Sally, what I have done. Let her memory of me be positive. Let….me…stay a….hero to her…….." Elias said as his breathing became less and less.

"I won't tell her Elias. I promise." Sonic looked at his hand, covered in Elias's blood. _"What have we become fighting our own? It's just like before. This has got to end"_

"Sonic?"

"Yeah Elias?"

"Don't ever become bitter like me. Keep your friends close to you and don't ever let go."

"I won't Elias…Not ever again." Sonic noticed that Elias had stopped breathing. _"Take care my friend. Even if you didn't make the right choices…I can't hate you. I will avenge you."_

The warriors immediately noticed that one of the Alpha's had been killed. They looked to Drago for direction.

"We must flee, back to Robotnik, he will tell us what we must do!"

"What about those two over there?" a warrior asked.

"Leave them, we must live to fight another day."

"As you command Alpha"

"Bryce…look. They are retreating. Now is our chance to get those two boys!"

"Y-yeah…let's get them…." Bryce fell to one knee. He had lost too much blood.

"Bryce!" Tails said in a scarred tone. "You are hurt much worse than you let on."

"I know…but…I've…I've got….to…to…help..you…" Bryce said, using Tails as a crutch. "I will live…it is…not that serious…trust…me. I will heal fast."

Tails looked back at the library and saw Sonic sitting on the steps with his hands covering his face. He could hear him crying from here. The other boys were standing around him, trying to give him comfort. Tails thought to himself. _"What did we do to deserve this?"_

"Master…go to Sonic…he needs you."

"No Bryce…we all need each other. Let's get these two boys first, and then go to Sonic."

"_I remember Sonic telling me one time of how beautiful this land once was. Will we ever get to see this beauty…..or are we all going to die before we have a chance to see what we were fighting for……_

"Warriors….are you both alright?"

"W-w-we are confused…who…are you…who are we..?"

"Come with me and I will explain everything, don't be afraid."

**End Chapter 18**


	19. 23 hours to DDay

**Chapter 19**

**The Final Battle **

**Part IV: Twenty Three Hours to D-Day.**

Drago was leading his men back into the ruins of northern Robotropolis when he realized he still had an advantage.

"_Those rebels…they have got to be low on ammunition, whereas my troops have near full stock. Maybe we can go around the back side and flank them."_

Drago stopped. All his warriors stopped as well and turned to look at their beloved Alpha.

"Alpha, what do you wish for us to do? Shall we keep retreating?"

Drago looked at the warriors and smiled. "No my friends, we are going to go around the back side of the library and attack them head on. Make sure you have your guns fully loaded and your explosive charges ready to set. We will make them pay for killing your Alpha." Drago then looked around, all of the warriors were checking their gear and making sure no one was seriously injured.

One of the warriors stepped out. "Alpha, we are ready. Please command us and we will obey to the best of our ability." The boy then saluted and stepped back into rank.

Drago lifted his Officer's sword and gave the rallying cry. "Now is the time of our Master! Hail Robotnik!"

"HAIL" all of the warriors said as they took off running for the library.

**Library main hall**

The two left behind warriors were huddles together on the floor near the front entrance. They were shaking and clearly scarred. The memory scrambler didn't fully change them. Sonic and Tails were standing nearby reading to discuss if the boy's would join them.

"Wh-who are you?" One of the boys said. "Not…master…" The other said.

"You are right" Tails said. "I am not your master. I would much rather be your friend than master. I try to get the other boys to call me Tails every time they talk to me." Tails looked at them. _"Lord look at them, they don't have any idea what is right or wrong. This is going to be tough."_ Tails kneed down beside them and put his arm on the boy closest. The boy began to shake.

"Now now, take it easy….I am not going to hurt you…none of us are. We are friends. We want to be your family. Do you have any family?

"Master…is family…all we…need." The boy closest to Tails said. Our warriors are our brothers…we family."

"Are you allowed to talk to them freely? Can you talk to Robotnik, are you allowed to make choices?" Bryce said looking the boy in the eye. "Tell me, are you allowed to think on your own? I am, and I am one of your brethren. I left because I couldn't handle the horrible things I was being forced to do."

"Talk freely? Think? I…don't understand…." The other boy looked around nervously. "I think…they…trick us…brother…not..listen"

Sonic decided to make an attempt to reach them next. "look at those three soldiers we have there. Bryce, Tristan and Zane were once slaves to Robotnik, much like you. They all work for us now. We let them make their own choices, but they also listen to us and follow orders. We try to make life easier on them. We also have regular army with us. Char, Kamille, do you like the warriors?

"Yes sir we do. They are fine warriors. I am glad to be part of their family. I am sure that Kamille thinks the same way. Right?" Char nudged Kamille, who seemed to be staring at the two scared warriors.

"O-Oh..y-YEAH. Totally these guys, are like brothers I wish I had when I was a kid."

"Re-Really- you like the warriors…but…we…are…for…fighting? The boy closest to Tails said. The other spoke as well. "Why would you want to be our friends, we are only to obey commands…nothing more."

It was then that explosions rocked the backside of the library. Reploids began spilling into the main hall and took strategic spots on the second floor. Drago was ordering the warriors near the back of the library.

"Shoot to kill warriors; it is time to finally please the master. However, do not kill Sonic, he has caused the master much pain. We are to bring him back alive. Do you all understand your commands?"

"Yes Alpha, we understand and will obey"

Sonic, Tails, Tristan, Zane and Bryce were utterly confused by this actual show of tactics by the robotnik slaves.

"Alright I know Kamille and Char have already built up a defensive position over by the fallen bookcases. We need to find a place to dig in and fight them off. We have no scramblers left….so we have to fight to the death." Sonic said. "I am going to attempt to find Drago and stop him. He seems to be capable of leading, which is bad for us."

Tails looked at his armaments and noticed, he did have enough energy to scramble one mind control chip. "Sonic take my side-arm, use it on Drago, if we can get him back we may finally be able to end this."

"Gotcha bro, I'll take care of everything!" Sonic said as he took off towards the commotion.

Drago smiled. _"how perfect is this? Sonic is already coming for us." _"Slaves, now is the time. Take him down! Take him down n---- Drago got no more words out as Drago slumped to the ground screaming. Sonic got a direct hit on Drago's head, meaning the chip would not last long.

"grah…n-now…fire…take him….run….run..back to…master.." Drago said before passing out. It was all the warriors needed to hear.

"Hey, now let's not get hasty here fellas. Sonic said as he dropped the gun and raised his hands. _"Tails, its up to you, I know things will work out in the end. It's time for you to lead everyone into battle without me."_ "Alright you brain dead---" Sonic could get out no more insults as one of the warriors hit Sonic with the butt of his gun and knocked him out cold.

It didn't take Tails long to sense something was wrong. He couldn't ask any of his brothers to help, they were all busy with reploids. He looked at the two boys still cowering in the corner and said: "Alright you two. You see that we need your help. I need to get to my brother. You can sit here and cower, or you can realize that your freedom comes from us. Stand up and let me name you. Please join me."

"Name…we get names?" The two boys looked at each other and smiled.

"Yes….all people have names." Tails said. "_Come on you two, hurry up and change"_

"We want names. Command us. We are your slaves." The two boys said as they stood and puffed out their chests.

"Alright…you with the black fur around your eyes, your name will be Tai. You the grey one, you will be Remmington. Does that work for you?" Tails said in a friendly tone.

"Yes master….let's go help your brother." The boys said as they ran off toward the quiet exit of the library.

Tails realized when they walked in the door that it was already too late. Sonic was gone, the warriors were gone. All that was left was a screaming Drago wolf tossing on the ground.

"Great. They took Sonic. This isn't good. You two, go help the others. I will deal with this."

"Yes master we will help the others." With that, the boys were gone, off to assist the others in finishing off the reploids.

"Alright Drago enough is enough stop screaming." Tails said in a serious tone. Suddenly the screaming stopped. The wolf looked up at Tails, his eyes glowing red.

**Main Hall**

Bryce was tired. "_How could they keep coming like this? Does Robonik just take a crap and these guys pour out." _A reploid slashed Bryce in the chest. Blood splattered across the wall. "Argh…God that hurt." Bryce punched the reploid so hard its head ripped off and fell to the floor.

"This is ridiculous….they are not even made as well." Bryce noticed Reynard bent over trying to retrieve his lost laser sword. "REYNARD LOOK OUT!" But it was too late the reploid stabbed Reynard through his right arm's bicep.

"YEOW what is the big idea?" Reynard shouted and blew a hole in the chest cavity of the reploid. "Bryce how many more of these things are there?"

Bryce ducked under a reploid's swipe narrowly avoiding decapitation. The reploid didn't get a second chance because Tristan and Char shot it from the second floor. Bryce waved in thanks. "I don't know Reynard, but I can't keep this up forever. I hope the master knows what he is doing…."

**Library Exit**

"Are you my master?" Drago said in a monotone voice. It appears that the chip had malfunctioned and made Drago a mindless slave. _"I do not have time to deal with another mindless muscle bound wolf today."_

"Yes I am. Stand up, no more screaming."

"I will obey. I will stand."

"Now hold still. I am sick and tired of this master garbage. I am going to neutralize your inhibitor. Considering you almost snapped out of it earlier, I think I can do it now. Alright…just a bit…alright! Drago you should feel your will returning…."

Drago shook his head and rubbed his eyes as if he had been in a dream. "Hey kid, thanks for saving me. Although I don't think I am a substitute for Sonic. I promise you I will stay and help you to the bitter end. I won't promise you that I will stay afterwards…but for now….I am one of you." Drago put his hand on Tails's shoulder. I do swear that we will rescue Sonic. Just like you did with me and the others.

"I know we will, but I just am not looking forward to fighting him."

"Master…the boys have finished off the reploids, but some of us are wounded. Bryce more so than all of us. I think we need to rest here tonight. We won't be able to fight at 100% if we don't." Reynard said as he bandaged his bicep.

"You are right, we won't be able to stop Robotnik before he does the unthinkable. We might as well rest and take him on at full strength tomorrow."

"I will send the two new boys out to get ammo and provisions the rest of you rest up. We have a long trek ahead. We need to avenge those who have died. Elias….I think I understand why you lost it now. I am feeling so many different emotions right now, that I just can't show…..its building up inside me, filling me with hate….but…I know deep inside Sonic wouldn't want that…So I've got to keep the good fight."

Kamille and Char walked up at that time, looked at each other and said. "No one keeps up the good fight like you. We will fight to the death for you."

"Thank you guys. You know, as bad as things are, I think we can do it. Now, let's begin setting up our final attack on Robotnik. We only have 23 hours till D-day."

"Yes sir Tails, we will do whatever you think is right" Char said with a salute.

"Thanks…let's hope that what I think is right, doesn't get us killed."

All the boys stood in a straight line in front of Tails and Saluted him. Tails couldn't believe it. _"Have I really grown up so much in so little time?" "I am so proud of these guys, I wouldn't put my life in anyone else's hands."_

"Alright guys here is the plan…….." Tails said as he drew diagrams on the floor. Everyone was silent as they now had even more respect for their new commander. Each boy looked on with pride as they knew their master, brother and friend had grown up.

**End Chapter 19**


	20. Prelude to battle Final Battle part V

**Chapter 20:**

**Prelude to battle**

Tails had been briefing the warriors for a little over an hour. He had carefully set up multiple strike points, so that they had the best chance of success. "Alright guys, so like I said, I am going in the side door with Bryce. Drago, what are you doing?"

Drago took his sword and drew a line on the diagram on the floor. "Well, I am going to take Tristan and Zane with me and attack the back laboratory area. We will attempt to sneak in and reprogram the warriors while they are recuperating. Once done, I will set off the alarm, which gives you the signal to move out." Drago scratched his head and looked at the others. "Then I guess, its up to Char and Kamille's group. Right?"

Tails nodded. "Correct, now Char, Kamille what are you to do?

"We are to take Reynard and attack from the opposite side of group A. Which I guess leads to Robotnik's chamber, once we take out all the warriors and reploids we will meet up. Which I guess leaves Zane's group to take the front right?"

"Yeah we take the front. I take the new guys, Remmy and Tai, in through the front. Hopefully everyone will be confused and we can shut down the electronic weaponry." Zane looked over at the new warriors, who were still standing at attention. "If that doesn't happen we are to double back and join with Tails."

Tails stood up and stretched his muscles. "Well I think everyone has their duties. We leave in an hour. Make sure you've got ammo and meet me outside. If you've got time take a quick nap. We won't be sleeping anytime soon."

Drago walked up to Tails and smacked him on the back. "Not too bad kid. I'm impressed that you have matured this much so soon. Sonic would be proud." Drago then noticed a change in Tails's demeanor when he said that. "Look, hey I didn't mean anything by it…."

"Drago….walk with me, I need to talk to someone, and not the young guys…you understand?" Tails said as he pushed Drago lightly toward the door.

"Sure kid, I guess we are considered old compared to a few of them." Drago said with a laugh.

"Yeah, not one of them is over 12…like me. Char and Kamille are 12 as well I believe. How old are you anyway Drago?" Tails looked up at the strong warrior and watched him roll his eyes.

"Ha…I'm 17. Not much older than any of you really. Plus I've made a lot more poor choices than you ever have, why talk to me?" Drago watched as Tails attempted to form together what he wanted to say, but all that managed to come was sniffles and tears.

"Aww geez Tails….stop the waterworks…..these guys have to look up to you. Let me guess. You think Sonic is going to fight you. Well, he will. We all know it. When we get there, Robotnik will send him right for you. You could kill him you know; he won't hesitate to kill you."

Tails's ears drooped. "I don't want to kill him….h-he is my big brother. I will save him. Regardless if he wants it or not. I'd rather die than kill him. He did so much for me."

Drago looked at Tails sternly. "You will not let him kill you. The Freedom Fighters are going to rely on you from now on. Expect things to not go according to plan. Sonic was not afraid to kill Elias…you must not be afraid to kill him."

Tails sighed. "Yeah but just because I look strong now, doesn't mean I am…."

Drago stopped and got on one knee to get at eye level with Tails. "Kid, strength doesn't always come the outside. Drago took Tail's hand and put it on his chest. "But from here" Drago then moved Tails's hand to his head. "You've always had brains. You figured out I was a traitor long before anyone else. I was lucky that no one would listen to an 8-year old." Drago laughed.

Tails smirked. "We shouldn't have had to reply on a 13 year-old wolf to spy for us either."

"Smart-ass"

"Hey…you started it."

Ahem…..

"Oh…Bryce…is everyone ready to move out?" Tails said embarrassed that he had left himself forget about the warriors."

"We are ready master. Would you and Sir Drago like to take point?"

Tails looked at Drago and then back to Bryce. "Don't you think you've earned that right as well?"

Bryce's eyes widened. "What do you mean master? I am not.."

"It wasn't a suggestion Bryce. You are a commander. You have earned it." Drago said.

"Alright guys, let's move out. We only have a small amount of time before he can make more reploids. If he gets too many built, we have no chance." Tails said.

**Robotnik's lair**

"ahh Sonic, you don't know how happy this makes me. I've been waiting for years to bring you over to my side."

"I'd never join you" Sonic said and spit in the Doctor's eyes.

Robotnik wiped his brow before continuing. "Ahh yes Sonic you'd never join me by your own accord. However, thanks to Tails and his neural inhibitor, you don't have a choice. I hope you noticed the pain in your neck, because once I activate that chip, you won't feel anything, except a constant yearning to obey me. You see, I perfected the chip. Electric shocks to the brain will not bring you back this time.

"Tails will find a way to stop me." Sonic said boastfully.

"If he does either way I'm rid of you once and for all. Say good-bye to your life Sonic the Hedgehog." Robotnik laughed and pressed some buttons on a keypad. Sonic immediately felt a burning inside of him. Something he had never felt before.

"_Oh God is THIS what they go through. I hope Tails can help me. Please God, don't let me kill any of my loved ones. Just kill me if I even attempt something like that."_ Sonic didn't fight the programming. He knew it was pointless. Tails was the only thing that could save him now. Sonic looked up at Robotnik, eyes dull and soulless.

"Master…..I hear and obey." Sonic said as he bowed to Robotnik. "I am your slave. Do what you want with me." Sonic stayed bowed not taking his eyes off of Robotnik.

"Come here Sonic." Robotnik said with a sneer.

"As you command"

Robotnik put his hand on Sonic. Sonic looked at his hand but did nothing. "Does my touching you bother you my boy?"

"No…" Sonic looked confused. "Why would that bother me?"

"How about this?" Robotnik punched Sonic in the stomach causing him to cough up blood.

"No master…I must have deserved punishment. Please command me."

Robotnik put his hands together and smiled. "Excellent, even someone as strong as Sonic can't fight the chip now. I will defeat them. I will!" "Sonic I want you to wait for Tails Prowler. You are to fight him but not kill him. I want him alive. He is vital to my plans."

"T-Tails….?"

"Is that a problem?"

"N-No….do I know this person?"

"He is of no importance to you."

"As you command, I will fight this Tails…and bring him to you. When will he be here?"

"If I were him I would be converging on this building as soon as I could get my forces healed."

"Good…I hate waiting Master."

"Then I want you to bring out fifteen of our warriors, and prepare them for battle, the others are wounded and need more time to heal."

"Anything you desire master."

**Outside of the lair **

"Are you SURE he isn't expecting us?" Tristan said

"I'm sure he is, just not this fast." Tails said.

"Sir, everyone is ready to go. All wounds have healed and all warriors are prepared to die." Reynard said with a salute.

"There had better be no deaths. Do you all understand me? You can't die."

"Yes sir, we will do our best."

The warriors looked in toward Tails, beaming with pride at their leader's strength. Once they were sure he was paying attention, each Warrior walked up to Tails and gave a word of thanks to him.

"Master, thank you for giving me a chance to live" Zane said, hugging Tails.

Reynard saluted "Thanks for giving me a second chance at life"

Char and Kamille both smacked him on the back. "Kid, you are all right, thanks for being our leader."

Drago just gave him a wink and thumbs up.

Tristan just hugged him, no words were necessary to show his thanks.

Remmington and Tai walked up and saluted. "We may be the newest of your group, but we both respect your skills as much as anyone else."

Finally Bryce walked up to Tails. Tails was still impressed by the warrior's appearance. He looked almost regal. "Tails…you are my brother and I love you. Help me bring back Sonic. Help me be able to start the life I wish to have. Not as a slave, but as a person. Help all of us."

"Bryce…you didn't call me master…thank you."

"We are equals now brother. I have been learning from you ever since you helped me. I'll be in your debt forever. Let us begin the operation."

Tails stood tall chest puffed out, muscles tight. Alright warriors, COMMENCE ATTACK!"

**End Chapter 20**

**Thanks for reading. The end is nigh! Please comment and review!**


	21. Commence Attack

**Chapter 21**

**Commence attack**

"You guys, check the corridors….are any reploids patrolling? Drago said staying against the wall trying to blend in with the shadows. "_Good lord go faster…I am white…I stick out like a sore thumb here." _Drago heard footfalls and readied his blaster and said the secret word they all knew. "Lightning"

"Thunder" The voice said. It was Tristan. "There are no guards in this area. Either it's a trap, or he doesn't expect anyone coming from this area. I guess with all the warriors in this area he doesn't worry about it."

"Zane, Tristan follow me _quietly_ even though there aren't any reploids, doesn't mean something isn't going to be waiting for us."

"Yes Alpha!" The two boys said, walking close behind Drago.

Drago and the warriors walked slowly down the dark corridor, looking around each corner hoping to not run into any reploids, or worse, warriors. In these small spaces, death would be almost certain.

"Alright, Tristan you enter first and cover the door, Zane you enter next and I'll make a run to the computers. Anything moves, you have to kill it. We will save what we can. Move on my mark. Ready? Mark!"

Drago held steadfast looking down the corridors as Tristan and Zane got into position. _"These guys do some great work, things are going surprisingly well." _The two warriors gave Drago the all clear signal and he ran toward the computers. "Alright guys, cover me, if anyone wakes in these tubes, take them out, sacrificing one for the greater good is better than all of them being enslaved."

Both warriors gave a silent gesture of approval and readied their guns. Drago began to search the computer codes for the warrior inhibitor chips. "_Come on…where is this information…I know he has to have it….he couldn't implant it without information. Ahh…HA there it is. Crap…this is going to take twenty minutes….what do we do." _Drago sighed and looked toward the door and saw several Robians and Reploids converging on the room.

"Tristan, Zane, take them out! Hurry, it's going to take twenty minutes to change the chips. We can't let them stop us." Drago said as he confirmed the change on the computer and picked up his blaster.

"Gotcha Alpha we will commence attack" The boys said in unison and begun to shoot into the hallway. Several Robians crumpled and exploded in a sickly light making Drago uneasy. "Try not to kill Robians…those are our family and friends, much like those slaves are your brethren."

"Sorry Alpha, it was in our way, what do you want us to do, let them kill us?"

"No, I want you to be more careful, only kill them if needed. Just kill the reploids. The Robians can't fire…!!!!...." Drago's sentence didn't get a chance to finish as a Robian started shooting at him. "Never mind, just take them out; Robotnik has changed them as well." _"Great, we will never get back our families now." _The alarm began to blare and a voice was heard in the laboratory intercom.

"Intruders have entered the base. Intruders have entere…….." Was all the computers were able to say, it appeared that Remmy and the others had done their job. "This is Reynard..." The intercom crackled. "We have neutralized the electronic turrets and surveillance system. Its up to you guys now, we are meeting up with Tails. Reynard out."

"Alright its up to us" Drago said, taking out two more reploids. "Come on guys, meet up with me here at the computer, we will try to keep a cone of fire right at the door."

"Right Alpha!" The two boys said and dove into the computer area avoiding enemy fire.

"Let's hope this works guys, if not, we are dead."

**Side entrance **

Kamille and Char were awaiting a sign to move in when the heard the alarm set off by Drago's group.

"There's the sign let's go!"

"Gotcha Kamille!" Char said, but before they could enter, they noticed large group of warriors running past. "Um…think we should go meet up with Tails instead?"

"Char that's the best idea you've ever had. Let's set some explosives here to confuse them and take off for the back entrance." Char and Kamille mad a mad dash for the opened side entrance and laid several high explosive charges. Once they were certain no one had seen them, they took off for the back entrance.

"Char detonate!"

"Alright, here goes nothing!" Several large explosions rocked the building. Screaming could be heard, apparently some warriors had been sent to disarm the explosives. They didn't realize they were remotely activated and were horribly injured.

"Char…we can't leave them to die….not like this. We are here to save them. Come on, Tails will understand, let's help them. I'll tend the wounds, you watch for incoming enemies."

"Alright Kamille, if things start to get hairy, we have got to find Tails."

**Laboratory**

Drago was in a panic. _"How many of these Robians ARE there…They just keep coming." _Drago kept firing, along with Zane and Tristan, hoping that the warriors would give up, knowing that they wouldn't. Suddenly the room shook. "Dear God! An earthquake?" Drago screamed. "What could go wrong now?"

"That was no earthquake, that was an explosion. "Char and Kamille must have gotten desperate. That should give us a breather…." Drago said sliding down onto the floor.

"Um…Alpha?"

"What is it Tristan?"

"Trouble…big…trouble"

It was Sonic and he didn't look happy.

"Master said to guard laboratory…you are intruders and must be destroyed." Sonic said emotionlessly. "Step away from the computers." Sonic said lifting up a blaster and pointing at Drago's chest. "Now"

"Sure…anything you say Sonic…Come on guys…get away from the computer." Drago said using his eyes to show what he wanted them to do."

"Yes Alpha"

"Now" Drago whispered. With that the three boys charged Sonic. Even with Sonic's quick reflexes they managed to tackle him.

"Being a slave has made you slow Sonic, you know I could have never caught you if you had free will"

"Let…go of me…master says…"

"Robotnik says a lot of things…now you are our prisoner." Tristan said.

"Not hardly" Sonic said and with a burst of strength knocked the warriors off and stood.

"Where is Tails Prower?"

"We wouldn't know. He isn't with us." Zane scoffed.

"None of you are Tails Prowler? That is my objective. You will live. For now." Sonic said. "If you try to follow me I will kill you. The master did give me the command to stop all those in my way" Sonic looked at them for a second longer and walked away.

"Sonic?"

"What do you want wolf?" Sonic said dully.

"Remember who you are. Remember that Tails is your brother." Drago said.

"I have no brother. I am Robotnik's slave and I am only that." Sonic said as he sped off to find Tails.

Suddenly the computer made a sound that made Drago smile.

**Outside the building (Tails)**

"Bryce did you see that explosion?" Tails said pointing over toward the towering smoke.

"Hard to miss Tails. I'd say that's our cue to advance. You ready?" Bryce said looking at Tails warmly.

"Yeah. Ready as I'll ever be. Let's go." Tails said as they ran toward the building. Tails kicked the door down and Bryce threw a hand grenade hoping if any warriors, reploids or Robians were there, they wouldn't be anymore. "Bryce, check the corridor, I'll cover you."

Bryce's instincts kicked in. "As you command master" However, before he could make it to the door a stray shot hit him square in the back. Bryce dropped and lay motionless.

"BRYCE NO!" Tails screamed and tried to run toward his beloved friend.

"Stop where you are…Tails Prower" A dark voice said.

"Robotnik….a pleasure to see you again."

"The pleasure is all mine I'm sure." Robotnik put away his gun and picked up a transceiver. "Sonic, this is your master. I have found your target please come to the rear exit."

"_As you command master." _Within seconds Sonic was outside staring down his former brother.

"Tails…prepare to die!" Sonic yelled as he lunged at Tails.

"Not today Sonic."

And with that the two brothers that promised to protect each other and love each other always began a battle that would have no winners.

"_Sonic….I promise I will save you…no matter the cost."_

**Thanks again to those who are reading. I need to go back and fix a few things in chapter 20, but other than that I am almost done. Perhaps it will take two more chapters and an epilogue. Please contact me if you enjoy the story. Thanks again.**

**NOTE: Fixed several things brought up in review, thanks for the input, sometimes I rush and don't edit. Or leave out the occasional explanation.**


	22. Brother against Brother

**NOTE: I would like to thank for noticing a grievous error in spelling. I don't know what that was about, went back and fixed it. Sonic moving slow should be explained now as well. Remember, clearly not everything in this story goes by the SATAM or video game stories. **

**Also thanks again to Bravekid for commenting.**

**Also Disclaimer: STH and other Sonic characters are not my own. I only claim my creations.**

**NOW the story!**

**Chapter 22**

**Brother against Brother**

Tails was sweating. He knew he'd have to fight Sonic, but not with Robotnik standing right there. He looked over to Bryce's still body. _"Hold on Bryce, just hold on" _He thought. Then the ever resourceful Tails had yet another idea.

"Robotnik, you might want to check on your computer systems, because I've got a feeling, we have stolen all of your secrets by now." Tails said with his chest puffed out.

"My dear boy, it wouldn't matter, you don't have the technology to use my secrets. However, I am thinking I'd better check on the laboratory. You seem to missing some friends here. All I see is that half dead prototype."

Bryce moved slightly. _"Protect…master….protect….protect…." _Bryce picked up his blaster and held it up shakily. "I…am….not…..dead….yet…you….fat….blob…of…a…

man…." Bryce fired several shots off towards Robotnik and hit him several times in the stomach and chest. "Now…..who…who…is…half….dead…." Bryce said as he weakly began to crawl toward them.

"You….you…fool…look what…you….you…RAAGG" Robotnik suddenly disappeared.

"Damn…..j-just an illusion…."

"Master? Master where are you? I must finish off Tails….I must complete the objective." Sonic said his eyes glowing red.

"T-Tails….hand-to-hand combat…..remember you are stronger now…." Bryce said weakly still crawling toward the upcoming battle.

Sonic lunged at Tails and began a series of fast punches, that all connected to Tails's stomach, but his increased muscle allowed him to absorb most of the punishment.

"Sonic you are going to have to fight a lot harder than that. I'm a lot stronger now." Tails said using his twin tails to hit Sonic across the face. Blood squirted from his nose and splattered on Tails. "Look I got first blood brother. What's the matter Sonic, being a slave hard for you, not having your own will?" Tails punched him as hard as he could in the stomach. A sickening crunch indicated broken ribs.

Sonic coughed up blood. "W-What….am…I supposed…to do…..master…help…me.."

"_Give me a break Sonic, attack him, use your strongest attacks, and kill him."_

Sonic began to run in a circle around Tails kicking up dirt. "Master commands…me…use…strongest (cough) attacks….I will obey."

"TAILS! TRIP HIM UP!" Bryce said as he coughed up a large amount of blood. "_Great…just great…I'm going to die."_

"_He is so fast….gotta concentrate…." _Tails said to himself as he squinted. However it was too late Sonic came screaming at him in his trademark spin-dash. It connected with Tails and he was cut all over his font side. Blood oozed onto the ground.

"Sonic….wake up!" Tails screamed as he jumped into the air and tackled Sonic to the ground. Once on the ground, Tails began pummeling Sonic in the head trying to break Sonic out of the trance.

"Sonic….erg..wake….up…this…is…not…you…" Tails said tears freely flowing. _"God…I can't kill him…I can't…." _Tails was kicked off of Sonic and rolled across the ground coughing.

"C-come on master….give me….few…more…seconds…and..I can….fire…" Bryce whispered to no one in particular. He was clearly sick from blood loss. Bryce took aim at Sonic awaiting a prime time to fire. "_Only one shot….protect….got…to…protect.."_

"I've got you now…." Sonic said brandishing a plasma sword. He didn't waste time stabbing at Tails, who was forced to roll around on what was probably at least cracked ribs.

Tails couldn't roll anymore…everything was hurting. "_Bryce, thank God…" _Sonic…goodbye…"

"What?"

Bryce managed to get a clear shot and fired. Sonic tried to move, but was unable and was hit clean through the shoulder. Blood went flying. Sonic screamed in pain as he hit the ground.

Tails waked up to the shaking hedgehog. "Sonic…I'm sorry, but if you can't snap out of this trance, I will have to kill you. You are too dangerous. Please….forgive me. Tails said slowly limping over to Sonic, who he could hear crying.

"l-lil bro….is…that…you?" Sonic said weakly. "Please…help…me…."

"Sorry Sonic…I won't fall for any tricks. I….wait…you…said lil bro….Sonic….can you tell me where I was found?

"You…were….found…by…me…at…the mystic ruins….at….five….shortly….before…

The three…month war."

"Sonic, what is my greatest fear?"

"L-lightning storms…."

"Bryce….no one knew that but him, I don't know what you did, but he is free…."

Bryce was standing now, albeit barely. "EMP field….inside bullet….entered bloodstream…only way…. I knew…how.."

Tails heard a beep on his messaging system. "Excellent, guys we have the eight warriors in the laboratory on our side, they are going to meet us out here."

"Tails! Yo!" It was Char and Kamille along with three very badly wounded warriors.

"Tails…you look like shit…." Char said laughing. Kamille smacked him across the head.

"hey! Thanks….thanks a lot." Char said rubbing his now sore head.

"W-wait is that Sonic, you guys got him back?" Kamille said as he laid one of the injured warriors down.

"What happened with you guys?" Tails asked. "How did you get those three?"

"We blew up the side wall, as I am sure you heard. These guys were fortunate enough to not be obliterated by the blast." Char said, checking Tails's injuries.

"Tails, you are beat up pretty bad…did Sonic do this to you?"

"No…not Sonic….Robotnik did this to me."

"But what happened to Sonic…did…?

"Robotnik has caused all of our pain guys…he must be finished off today."

"I see…I have enough first-aid supply to fix you, but Bryce and Sonic are hurt very badly. I can't do anything for them here. We need to evacuate them back to the armory and prep them for surgery. I think Sonic has internal bleeding, and I know that Bryce has lost a lot of blood."

"D-don't worry about me…I will protect you…at any cost…." Bryce said stumbling over to Tails, putting his weight on his shoulders and sighing.

"B-bro…I have to make things up…to you…please…Char bandage me up and do what you can. Same with Bryce. I really doubt he will leave Tails either."

"But….you could die…infection…." Char said almost pleadingly.

"We are so close….let me finish what we started." Sonic said tears flowing.

With that, the boys looked on to the smoldering laboratory. Robotnik's reign would soon be over. He had no resources left. They just had to storm his underground bunker.

"Alright, take an hour break to rest, Drago has a large force now, we don't have to worry about him. Once we are feeling good enough to move out we will storm the back door." Tails picked up his transceiver and called Drago. "Drago, come in. Drago update me on your status.

_"Tails, you sound horrible are you okay?" _Drago said.

"Yeah, I'm better now, we've got Sonic back. How are things on your end?

_"We have seven new warriors, all under your power. They are treating me as Alpha. It seems like everyone has retreated to the underground bunker. What do you want me to do?"_

_"_We are taking a quick rest break to try and heal up, can you wait in the laboratory?"

_"I don't see why not, we are alone here. Most of the enemies have left for the bunker or are dead."_

"Alright wait for us, we will come to you."

_"Gotcha Tails. Drago out."_

"Alright guys we move out in an hour. Is everybody clear on what is left to do?"

"Yes sir!" Everyone said together raising their fists in the air.

"_Robotnik…you will pay….I swear….I've gone through so much…these young people have gone through even more….no one deserves this. YOU WILL PAY!" _Tails thought as he closed his eyes to rest.

_**End Chapter 22**_


	23. The Bunker

**Chapter 23**

**The Bunker**

"Tails…..Tails! Come on….wake up lil bro." Sonic said shaking Tails in attempt to awaken the kitsune.

"Hour….already?" Tails said as he tried to stretch, but everything hurt too much. "Ow….Sonic you really did a number on me…you know?" Tails said winking at his brother.

"Alpha…Is master Tails alright?" Tai asked Reynard sadly.

"Yeah Alpha…..He looks hurt pretty bad…can he fight?" Remmington said to Reynard.

"I'd say he could fight as well as you two can in this condition. I don't think we have anything to worry about. You guys just need to keep an eye on Bryce, Sonic and Tails, they are the most wounded of all of us." Why don't you ask them if you can help them?

"Yeah!" Both boys said eager to help their remotely new master.

"Master Tails…Master Sonic…Alpha Bryce…can…we be of help to you? Tai said putting a hand out to Tails."

"Sure you can Tai, thanks for the hand." Tails said as he stood weakly.

"Are you okay master Tails? You look very tired….can I fight for you? Remmington said.

"No, you can't but you can fight with me. How does that sound?"

"Great master!"

"_I really hope when we defeat Robotnik we can find a way to counter act the neural inhibitors, because I'm really tired of the master business."_ Tails thought looking at Sonic, who still was lying on the ground trying to get up. "Here Sonic, let me help you up."

"Thanks lil bro. Still a little sore, heh" Sonic said and gave a thumbs up to his bro and smiled.

"Well, let's meet Drago at the laboratory. We don't have a lot of time. Robotnik will have reinforced his defenses by now." Bryce said looking at Sonic and Tails. " Master we are all ready, tired and badly hurt….but ready." Bryce said with a grim smile.

It didn't take long to reach the laboratory. Most of the defensive forces had been destroyed by Tails's plan. All turrets and guards were destroyed. Tails and the force didn't have to look for a direct path to the laboratory as they just followed the trail of dead warriors and robotic parts scattered across the ground.

"My god did we do all this. It's a bit unnerving." Tails said.

"Bro…you do what you've gotta do. It is war." Sonic said.

"I know but aren't we the good guys?" Tails said.

Bryce interjected. "Master….don't doubt your plans now. We need you to be fully dedicated to this fight in order to lead us in the best manner. Please understand we wouldn't be here without all the sacrifices you and your friends have made. It will be worth it someday." Bryce smacked Tails on the back. "Besides….who would lead us if you didn't….Char or Kamille?"

"Yeah R-….HEY what's THAT supposed to mean??" Char said waving his fist at Bryce.

"Just what it meant."

"Chill, we are here. Drago. How are the warriors? Are they fit to fight for us?" Tails said.

"See for yourself Tails. Warriors, tell me, who do you serve?"

The seven warriors walked over to Tails and stood in a straight line. Once they were situated, they bowed to Tails and said "We serve lord Tails; he is the only one that can lead us into battle and command us. We will obey you until our dying breaths." The warriors said.

Tails said nothing as he was in shock that so many people that he wanted to save were now under his power. It wasn't what he wanted at all. One of the warriors became concerned when his new master didn't respond.

"Master…do you not like us? The brown colored warrior, with the black splotched face said. "Are we not strong enough? Look at me, at us, do our strong bodies not please you?" The boy then lowered his head and began to cry.

"Oh, geez…Calm down warrior. I like all of you. I just don't want to be a master to so many people. I want to have friends and family. Not people forced into my service."

"Master…I want to be your slave. Not that Robotnik. He was mean to us. Hurt us. Wouldn't let us think for ourselves at all. We decided to stay with you. Alpha Drago did not force us." The boy said and looked at his other brothers. "Don't you agree brothers?" The boys nodded in agreement.

"See master. We want to serve you. Let us."

"Alright, I just would prefer to be called Tails….for once..even though I KNOW it won't happen."

It wasn't long before the small militia made it to Robotnik's bunker.

"Strange…it doesn't look like anyone has used this in years. Does it not look that way to you?" Tails said.

"You are right. Something is wrong here. Lil bro, we may be in for a surprise…." Sonic said holding a tighter grip on his gun.

"Drago, would you and Reynard mind getting the door?"

"Not at all." With those words the two strong wolves kicked at the steel door and dented it. After a few minutes of kicking, the door finally came down. Unfortunately, they were met with hostility.

"Swat-bots! Guys ready….FIRE!" Byce said to the warriors.

"Alpha!" They said in unison firing upon the dilapidated robots.

"Strange…why would Swat-bots attack…and not reploids…" Sonic said out loud to no one in particular.

"Yeah Sonic…I notice we are going up against some of Robotnik's oldest creations…half of them don't even work anymore.."

"Look Sonic…is that…Metal Sonic? But…..?"

"That is right Tails….if that is you…You don't look anything like I remember….but I bet you'll die the same as before…"

Metal Sonic lunged at Tails, but didn't even stand a chance. Tails drew back and gave Metal Sonic a power punch that knocked the old robot's head clean off.

"This is pathetic. I was expecting a lot more from him." Drago said.

"Where are the reploids, where are the warriors?" Reynard asked.

"Well I think we killed or took all the warriors, there weren't all that many to begin with." Tristan said. He didn't plan this out well enough. He struck first with the bombs killing our families, but didn't leave himself enough time to build an army."

"He still will pay dearly." Tails said

The warriors stood in the hallway outside Robotnik's office. Literally hundreds of Swat-bots swarmed the warriors, but none were able to stop them. All the boys were trained to well to fall to those robots. Once every robot was destroyed, Sonic destroyed the office door to find…

"King Acorn?" Sonic and Tails gasped.

"What? How…how in the world are YOU doing this….why?" Sonic ran up to the desk and grabbed the former king by the collar of his uniform. The King pushed Sonic off with a surprise amount of force."

"How DARE you touch me. No one may touch me. Robotnik has given me everything back that I have lost."

"Robotnik? What are you talking about?" Tails said angrily. "How did you get out of the void? We didn't think it was possible to free you."

"Robotnik promised to save me if I would help him. I wanted my Kingdom back so I agreed. He found away to keep me from being destroyed in this world. I chose to take his help so I could rule again. Once I have brought Robotnik back, I will have served my purpose and he will be able to finish all of you problem children off."

"But…how did the warriors get created and the mind control chips? This doesn't make sense. You are telling us that you are behind everything. That Robotnik isn't even here."

"Oh but I am here." A voice said. Robotnik appeared on a large screen behind the king.

"YOU! How dare you do this to the king?" Sonic screamed.

"Now, now, now Sonic. The king wanted all of this to happen. Remember he was in the void a long time. He may not be the same as you remember him to be. He feels that all life on Mobius be under my command. As long as he is allowed to have his kingdom, he doesn't care what is happening. I gave him the ability to make the warriors and the technology. I had him brainwash Tails to make the tech I couldn't. I tricked you into this little war, so that I could spend time finding ways to return. Don't you see that you are all pawns in my little game?"

Sonic realized they had little time. Robotnik would be coming back…maybe not today, but it was inevitable. "Robotnik…I think I'm going to stop this now." Sonic steadied his gun and prepared to fire at the king when all of a sudden all of the unnamed warriors, except the black speckled boy walked in front of the desk. "Hey…guys….what are you doin' get outa the way. I've gotta end this!"

"No…you cannot kill the creator…..all other commands are overridden, we must protect the creator."

"As you can see Freedom Fighters, you did not plan this out as well as you thought. You can either kill all those you pledged to protect, or give up now and allow my glorious return!" Robotnik said with a laugh.

All of the boys looked at each other with a solemn look.

"Guys, what is worth more…freedom….or slavery. If we don't stop this now, we will never be free. Tails said grimly. "They are our brothers in arms, but obviously we can't trust them."

"We can kill nine of them...and free the others, or let them all live and no one is free." Tristan said.

"Its settled then." Sonic said. "Fire"

Guns blazed. Bullets flied. Shells hit the ground. The warriors that tried to protect the King fell with a dull thud to the ground, dead. The King's eyes were wide and his mouth agape.

"How could you kill those so innocent?"

"How dare you question our motives you twisted bastard!" Sonic said. "You even turned your son against us. You are the real monster and you will die for it. However, it will be a slow death. Bryce, you can have the honor."

"With pleasure." Bryce said and shot the King through the throat. Leaving him to choke on his own blood.

"No…how..how dare you ruin my plan!" Robotnik screamed.

"What's the matter Robotnik, can't come out and fight your own battle?" Sonic said angrily. Trust me I want you here so I can trash you. Look at all the lives you've helped ruin here. All these dead warriors had to be killed by their own. I guarantee they want your blood."

"Grrrr….Yes we do." The warriors said together.

"Well trust me you'll get your chance. I have a backup you know. There is an underground bunker, that none of you even know about that has several creations of mine that will ensure my release from this digital prison. I will warn you. It will take time, but I will be back, and when I come back, you will all die. I promise you. I will take my revenge for you delaying my comeback and killing my perfectly good pawns."

"gaackkk gggaaackkk" The King said.

"Shut-up you fool, do not blame me for your failure. I will have a better pawn soon." Robotnik said with a laugh.

"What…do you mean a better pawn?" Drago said.

"Just ask Tails." Goodbye Freedom Fighters. See you soon." With that Robotnik cancelled the transmission and a voice came over the loudspeakers.

_Base will self-destruct in 5 minutes. Base will self-destruct in 5 minutes._

"But…what did he mean ask me?" Tails said sadly. TELL ME…GOD DAMN IT I DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"lil bro…we've won for now…let's go. I don't want to lose you now."

"Get out come on!" The boys said to Tails.

Sonic grabbed Tails. Pain surged through him. _"Ahh during the commotion I forgot how hurt I really am" _Tails looked up at Sonic and said nothing. "Come on lil bro time to go!"

"I guess so bro." Tails said.

With little time until the base exploded, Sonic carried out Tails, while Drago and Tristan helped Bryce get out of the base. Kamille and Char took off running, while the other warriors ran, although they kept looking back, wondering if they really had to do what they had done.

"Bro…did we do the right thing? I mean did we have the right to execute them like that?" Tails said crying.

"No one has the right bro…but I think they'd rather be dead than be slaves to Robotnik and you know that. W-

Sonic was cut off by the humongous explosion of the bunker and science building. All the warriors stood solemnly and thoughts trailed to those they had lost.

"_Robotnik will pay. One day…he will return and we will be ready. I swear we will be ready…."_

**End Chapter 23**


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Several days later…..at the mystic ruins.**

The small band of fighters were at Sonic's old home, attempting to make a new plan of attack, for the eventual return of Robotnik. They had contacted the Princess, Antoine and Captain Dylan of the Acorn Knights. They had agreed to meet with the worn and weary team in the next two days. Most of the warriors were doing well. Except Tails that is.

"Bryce? Tristan? Have you seen Tails? I need to talk to him, I know something really bothering him." Sonic said.

"Oh, Master….Sonic. I haven't seen him…have you Bryce?" Tristan said.

"Yes…Master is on the roof. He stays there….staring straight ahead looking at nothing." Bryce said. "Master Sonic…please help him!"

"Roof huh…alright, thanks Bryce I am going to go talk to him. Sonic gave one of his patented thumbs up. "I'll bring him back."

"Thanks master Sonic."

"No problem guys….oh, any chance you'll stop with that master stuff? Sonic said smiling.

"About as much chance you'll walk somewhere….."

"great…"

Sonic walked outside. It was a beautiful day. A day that Tails and Sonic would have cherished as children in these ruins. A day that only reminded him of how lucky he had been to find that kit. Now was probably as good as time as ever to remind Tails of that. Sonic looked at himself and realized he was still bandaged.

"_I'd better take these off. Tails already looks at me different. Don't want to remind him of our fight right now." _Sonic thought as he took off his bandages. Most of his wounds had already healed. "Glad I'm a quick healer." Sonic said. "YO! Lil bro!" Sonic said waving up at Tails.

"…oh..hi…" Tails said. Not moving.

"Can I come up there?" Sonic said.

"It's your house." Tails said.

"I'm asking you, if I can join you up there. Can I?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks"

Sonic rushed up the mountain side and took a leap over to the roof and plopped down beside his beloved friend.

"See? I'm good as new! No need to worry ab- Sonic was cut off.

"Sonic….do not patronize me. I am not worried about that. I know you'd never hate me. Which is why I am scared of what Robotnik said….You know….that I will be helping him in the future. What did he mean? Why would I ever leave you guys?" Tails said sadly and looked at himself. "I know he made me into this muscle bound creation…but I certainly don't want to help him."

"Tails….I really don't know what to tell you. It may happen, but you know what? We will get you back. Just like you saved those boys downstairs and even me. You know that all of us are a family now and no one will let Robotnik take you from us."

"I-I-just….what if next time…I don't want to come back?"

"Tails?"

"Just what I said…What if next time I don't want to come back?" Tails said sternly.

"Then, I will fight you, but deep down…I'll remember the little boy that used to run with me in the forests and try to beat my speed. I'll remember being able to comfort you when the lightning kept you up at night. That's how I'll always remember you. As my little brother. Not as an enemy."

Tails hugged Sonic. "Thanks Sonic. How is it no matter how horrible I feel you always seem to be able to make me feel good again?"

"Maybe you should thank them down there too?" Sonic said pointing to the ground. Sure enough Reynard, Tristan, Tai, Remmington, Kamille, Char, Drago, Zane and Bryce were standing there. Also, the new Black speckled boy was standing there. Bryce pushed the boy toward the front.

"Master Tails come down here." Bryce said.

Tails obliged him and jumped down. "Bryce, what do you need? Is this the boy that didn't join the others in the bunker?"

"Yes…I am….Hello…Master Tails." The boy said. He wasn't much bigger than Tails, Small but very defined. "I-I have a favor to ask you. If that is okay….is it master?"

"Of course it is. What do you want to ask? Tails said politely.

"Will you…honor me…by naming me?"

Tails looked at Sonic and smiled. "Yes I will and I think I've got a great name for you."

"Really?" The boy said hugging Tails. Tails noticed how strong the boy was.

Tails put his hands on the boy's shoulders and said. "Yeah…you will be called Elias. He used to be Sonic and mine's buddy a long time ago…but he died…I think he would be honored to have his name live on. Don't you think Sonic?"

Sonic had tears in his eyes almost immediately. "Y-yeah…I think he'd want that."

Everyone started shaking hands and patting the newly accepted warrior into the ranks of the named. Sonic and Tails walked off letting all of the warriors celebrate, however Bryce noticed them and made he way toward them.

"Masters! Wait!" Bryce said.

"Yeah?"

"Come back and celebrate….enjoy the happy times with us as well as the bad. We lost so many over the past week; let us enjoy this with everyone. Please?"

" You are right Bryce we will come and back and party!" Sonic said and took off dragging Tails with him.

"Thanks masters!"

"No problem Bryce, I guess we will just take things one day at time for now..right Tails?"

"Right Sonic….I guess that is the only way we will be able to stay sane right now."

"We can't let Robotnik win, and sitting in fear lets him win. Sally will be here tomorrow, then we can plan our attack. For now, let's have fun. We don't have that much anymore!" Sonic said.

"You are right big brother. We sure haven't had much to be happy about." Tails said as he looked at all the happy warriors. "But you know what…..if you look hard enough, you will find happiness anywhere….even here…."

Sonic smiled and watched the new Elias run up to Tails smiling and hug him. Today has been a good day…_"I hope things continue to stay good"_. Sonic then decided to go inside the house and get his camera…"_memories do need to be persevered"_. However there was a letter to Sonic lying under the camera.

"_What is this? Its from Elias? He must have left this hoping I'd see it. I guess when we were running from them in the caves….What does he….oh…god…Elias…this explains everything….that is what Robotnik…plans….that is what he meant when he talked to Tails!!" _Sonic fell to his knees and cried….denied even one moment of true happiness.

**THE END**_  
_

Well we are at the end. I have several stories to build from here. One prequel and two more sequels. I hope everyone enjoyed. This was left open ended on purpose obviously. Please Review and comment. I have noticed over 400 people have at least read one chapter and over 1200 hits have gone into the story. I am excited and hope to see more.

Thanks –Jazz1999


End file.
